Noticed
by The Confederacy
Summary: Katja is Germany's little sister. She represents the country of Cana, a small island located somewhere in the Atlantic ocean, near the equator. The only other countrys that know about her are Italy and Japan. Finally, a few years after WWII, Germany introduces her to the other countrys. What will happen when the first person she notices is Canada.
1. Intro CanaKatja

Hi! I'm Katja. I represent the country of Cana. Cana's just a small island, but it's really pretty, so i love it. Oh, by the way I'm Germany's little sister. He found me when I was just a little baby. Although I haven't grown much. Big Brother has two friends. They are Italy and Japan, but Italy tells me to call him by his name, Feliciano. Then when I do Big Brother gets mad and tells me not to do that because Italy's my elder, then he hits Italy on the head and tells him not to encourage me to call him that. It's funny. Japan's kinda weird though. He doesn't talk very much and always seems really nervous whenever I'm around. What's that Big Brother? Oh, you're right! I almost forgot to tell you what I look like! Well actually everybody says I look like Big Brother. I have long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Italy always my eyes are prettier than Big Brothers. Well I have to go now. Big Brothers finally going to introduce me to all the other countries! I'm so excited! But I'm a bit nervous to. What if they don't like me? Ah, I have to go now! Big Brother's getting mad!

* * *

Hello! It's nice to meet you all! I've been on FF for awhile, but never published a story. So here's my first one! I've actually posted it on another website I'm on, called Quotev, so I decided to put it on here to. Tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. World Meeting

*Katja's POV*

We were about to go into the room when Big Brother turned around and looked down at me.

"Zere are a few zings you must know about before ve go in." He said, looking at me.

"Vat is it Big Brother?" I asked, looking up at him with trust filled eyes.

"Ze ozer countrys are all idiots," He began."America most of all. You can never take him seriously. Zen zere is England. Never under any circumstances can you eat his food. Es ist widerlich[1]."

Big Brother continued on telling me things about the other countries. It seemed I couldn't trust anyone. France was a disgusting pervert, who might do anything to a girl. The one person I didn't understand why I couldn't trust was Russia. All Big Brother said was to stay away from him. When I asked why he just shuddered and said to just stay away.

Finally Big Brother finished his lecture and we entered the room. Immediately I was overwhelmed. There were so many other countries and they were all so much bigger than me! And Big Brother even said that not everyone would be here! Suddenly a man walked up to Big Brother and me. He was very tall, handsome and strong looking. I wondered if he was a prince. Or maybe even a hero! He had blonde hair that was a bit different from Big Brothers and mine and blue eyes. His eyes looked like the sky though, while Italy always said mine looked like the ocean.

"Hey, dudes, look! Germany's got a little girl with him! She's adorable!" He said loudly, causing everybody to look at me. Immediately I felt shyness overtake me and I hid behind Big Brother.

"You idgit! You scared her," Another man said, walking up to us. This man looked a little like the other one, except he had green eyes and extremely bushy eyebrows. The man bent down and smiled at me. "Don't worry little one. This idgit won't bother you.

Immediately the loud man started saying some thing about how he wasn't and idgit he was the hero. This caused him and the bushy browed man to get into a very loud argument. Then a man with long, blonde hair , blue eyes and ridiculous clothes on came up to them and said something about how he was so much better than both of them. Bushy brows called him a frog face and he ended up joining the argument and making it louder. Eventually the whole room began to roar with the sounds of countrys arguing with one another. I began to get very scared.

After all I was just a little country among very many big countrys. Each and everyone of them could do anything they wanted it to me. Tears began to fill my eyes when I finally noticed one person who wasn't doing anything. He looked a lot like the man who called himself the hero. he was just sitting at the table, completely ignored by everybody, with a sad, lonely smile on his face holding a strange looking teddy bear. To me he seemed like the only safe person in the room. I ran over to him and grabbed his sleeve, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.  
"Rette mich![2]" I cried, quietly.

"W-what?" He asked in a soft, surprised voice.

I don't think he understood me, but he looked into my tear-filled blue eyes a strange look came across his face and he picked me up, setting the strange bear on the table. I buried my head into his chest and cried while he stroked my hair and said quiet soothing words to me. Eventually I stopped crying and looked up at the man. Instead of looking annoyed or uncomfortable, like Big Brother always did when he tried to comfort me, the man gave me a soft smile. Suddenly I noticed that the room was deathly quiet. I looked around, surprised to find all the countries looking at us with shock on their faces.

"Whoa, bro! When did you get here?"The loud guy asked surprised.

"I've been here the whole time," He answered in his soft voice. Then he looked down at me."Are you okay now?

"Y-yes I"m fine," I said, blushing and wiping my eyes. I couldn't believe I had just sought comfort from a complete stranger."Danke[3]."

"Dude, she's freaking adorable!" The man cried, suddenly lifting high into the air. I laughed in surprise and glee not noticing the disappointed look on the other man's face.

"I'm America, by the way,"He said, setting me down on the table."But you can call me Alfred."

"Ah, how rude of me not to introduce myself,"The bushy browed man said, taking America's place in front of me."I'm England, but you can call me Arthur."

One by one all the countrys introduced them selves. France came after England and when he introduced himself to me he bowed, handed me a single rose that he took seemingly out of mid-air and kissed my hand. Big Brother scowled. Eventually Russia introduced himself. Once again Big Brother's warning confused me. Even though all the other countrys seemed to shy away from him, he was very polite and was the only one who shook my hand. Though everyone seemed nervous when he did.

I was also confused as to why he was carrying around what seemed to be a water pipe. Eventually all the countrys introduced themselves. Even Italy decided to introduce himself causing me to laugh since I already knew him. Even though all the other countrys were bigger than me the were all very nice and I didn't feel an ounce of fear around any of them. Smiling I turned and walked down the table to the only country who hadn't introduced himself. He had that sad, lonely smile on his face again and he was holding the strange bear.

"Vat's your name?" I asked, pointing at him.

"O-oh. I'm Canada. You can call me Mathew,"He said, surprised again."What's your name?"

I smiled hugely and loudly announced my name, "Ich heisse[4] Cana, but everyone can call me Katja! Germany's my Big Brother!

Everyone turned shocked stares to Germany. I guess they were surprised that he was my Big Brother.

* * *

If you're wondering about the way her and Germany are talking, it's their accents. Also, I tried putting in the translations, but they came out weird. I used google translate.


	3. EngelchenEmbarising Moments 1

*No POV A few days after World Meeting*

Germany was in the kitchen making lunch when he became aware of someone watching him. He turned to see Katja peeking in from the front room, the only thing visible being her blonde hair and bright blue eyes. When she realized Germany saw her she gasped and pressed herself against the wall so he could no longer see her. Germany furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but continued to work on lunch. A few minutes later he once again became aware of someone watching him and turned to see Katja peeking at him. The same as last time, she gasped when he saw her and went back to hiding behind the wall, though this time she giggled.

The next time Germany became aware of someone watching them he instead looked out of the corner of his eyes amused to see that once again it was Katja. This time though he recognized the glint of mischief in her eyes. He watched in amusement as she sneaked quietly into the kitchen. She slowly walked across the floor in only her socks, her shoes held in her hands. Katja walked behind Germany and sucked in a deep breath to scare him when he suddenly spoke,"Vat do you need, Engelchen[1]?"

"Aw, Big Brother,"She whined, picking up her dropped shoes."Sie machte mir Angst[2]!"

"Ah, I'm sorry,"Germany said."Maybe I should call you Maushchen[3] instead of Engelchen."

"Ah, I mean I vasn't scared exactly,"She said, backtracking."More like, surprised. Ya surprised."

Germany chuckled as Katja moved to sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Their kitchen was rather big and had the best utilities they could afford. The stove had four burners, two big ones and two little ones, and the oven was a normal size. Beside the stove was a counter where the put the microwave. On the other side sat the fridge which was one of the big ones that had the freezer on the bottom and double doors for the fridge. Beside the was another counter and the sink.

Above all the counters were cupboards where they put the dishes and by the sink were a few drawers were they put the cooking utensils and silver ware. In the middle was the island which had four stools, one of which Katja was sitting on. Germany finished lunch and gave Katja some. At first she ate in silence and Germany noticed she had a very serious thinking face. Germany knew it was more serious than usual, because she was biting the side of her bottom lip.

"Vat is wrong, Engelchen,"Germany asked, continuing when she hesitated."Sie konnen mir alles erzahlen, kleine Schwester[4]."

"Um, Vell,"Katja glanced up at Germany before quickly looking back at her food."Can I ask you a question?"

"Naturlich[5]."Germany replied, surprised. Usually she had no problems asking questions.

"Verspechen Sie es sonst jemand sagen[6]?"She asked quietly.

Germany nodded and gave a solemn,"Ja."

"Na[7], Ich frage mich[8],"She said slowly."Vere do babies come from?"

Germany froze only able to reply with a surprised,"Was[9]?"

"Vell I asked Italien[10], but Japan vouldn't let him tell me."She explained.

*Flashback*

Katja was playing with Italy and a cat when she remembered a kid at town saying something about how his mom was getting a baby.

"Hey, Italien?"She asked turning to him.

"Huh? What is it, angioletto[11]?"Everybody called her that, just in their different languages.

"Vell, I vas vondering,"She said, not knowing she would repeat this same sentence later in the kitchen."Vere do babies come from?"

"Ah, che e facile[12],"He said with his usual smile."When a mamma e papa[13] amore vicenda[14]

very much-"

"Be quiet, baka[15],"Japan said, suddenly slapping his hand over Italy's mouth"Chisana tenshi[16], you should ask Germany this question."

"Okay dann[17]."She said, walking inside.

*End Flashback*

"Oh, so zat's vat happened."Germany said. He wasn't very surprised that Italy would've told her the truth.

"Ja, so vere do babies come from?"She asked, impatiently.

"Ah, vell,"Germany struggled for a second before he remembered something that the dummkopf[18] American had told him."Italy started right. Ven a Mutter und Vater[19] liebe[20] each other very much a Vogel[21] called a stork brings the baby to them and sets it in front of the door for them to find."

"Oh, okay. Danke[22]!"Katja said, running outside to play with the cat and Italy.  
Germany sighed. He hadn't expected her to ask a question like that when she was so young. Well, at least he had avoided to awkwardness of telling her the truth. This time anyways.

* * *

Hee-hee. I love little kids, they're adorable.


	4. EngelchenEmbarising Moments 2

Ok, just so you guys aren't confused, Katja is about ten when she goes to the meeting. I was gonna make her five, but I was to lazy and didn't want to wait for her to get older.

* * *

*Normal POV(again) Three weeks after baby incident*

Germany was once again in the kitchen, though this time he was making breakfast. Also different was that he didn't feel someone watching him. Oh, no that would've been to kind. Instead he heard fast, heavy, almost clumsy footsteps running down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Which was weird since it was only him and Katja home and Katja's foot steps would've sounded lighter. The last thing he saw before being bowled over was wavy, blonde hair and flashing blue eyes.

"Oh mein gott[1]!"Germany cried, crashing to the floor with something heavy landing on top of him.

"Oh, bitte bitte,"A familiar voice said, as the weight left his body."Ich war so aufgeregt[2]! Schaun[3]!

Germany stood up, surprised to find an older version of Katja standing in front of him. She was at least five feet tall and her hair had gotten wavy and grown to about mid-back length. It looked very soft. Her eyes were still as blue as the ocean, but had also gained it's mysterious look. Almost as if there was a whole world behind them. Her face and body had matured, leaving her strikingly beautiful. Germany guessed she looked about 16 to 17 years old.

That was what embarrassed him the most. She no longer fit into any of her clothes, obviously, and was instead wearing her old robe which only went to about mid-thigh. Also, because of her development, the robe could no longer fit around her chest and showed an embarrassing amount of cleavage. She had been blessed with a good sized pair of breasts and average sized hips._ She definitely has an hour glass figure, _Germany mused to him self. Germany sighed.

"Vell, I guess ve should find you some clothes to vear vhile ve go shopping, huh engelechen?"Germany asked, smiling down at Katja.

"Ja, I'm so excited,"Katja said, spinning around and making the robe fly up a little in the back."I'm so excited!"

Germany smiled as Katja ran upstairs to find something that fit her. Suddenly the front door slammed open. Germany ran to see who it was, surprised to see a panting Italy.

"Ah, Luddy, Mi sei mancato ve~[4],"The short man yelled, running up to the taller man and wrapping his arms around his mid-section."So I came to visit."

"Hallo, Feliciano."Germany replied softly, embarrassed by the use of the Italians nickname for him, but returning the hug.

"Ah, Big Brother,"Katja giggled, walking down the stairs."Du bist so sub[5]! I didn't know you could blush."

Germany and Italy separated quickly, both blushing a deep red which only made Katja giggle even more. When Italy caught sight of her his jaw dropped in surprise. She was wearing a black dress with slightly see through satin around the sleeves which barely covered her shoulders. The front of the dress dipped down in a square shape, once again showing off her new 'assets' with a square of white fabric ruffled with black string. Her hair was done up in a loose bun with bits of it free at booth sides of her face along with her bangs. She also had in two black bows and was wearing a white hat. The skirt of the dress went down to her ankles showing her black shoes and white socks with black lace at the edge.

"Angioletto?"Italy asked, a bit unsure.  
"Ze one and only!"Katja answered, with a wide smile.

"Wow,"Italy exclaimed, giving her two thumbs up."You're so attreante[6]!"

"Danke,"She said, giggling at the comment and turning to Germany."Guess vat, Big Brother? I found a whole chest of zese in ze attic, so ve don't have to buy me clothes!"

"Ah, zat is good, I guess,"Germany said, a bit annoyed. He didn't like the way those clothes made her look."I suppose I'll have to take you to ze vorld meeting next veek."

"Yay, Ich bin so glucklich[7],"Katja cried, happily."Zat means I can show off! I'm going to take ze chest back to my room."

Germany sighed as Katja ran up to her room, Italy trailing behind and talking non-stop. The next meeting was going to be very annoying.

* * *

I'm not very good at describing clothes. Here's a picture of what she looks like. . /user/animefan1995/media/random/anime% .html?filters[term]=anime%20girl%20with%20long%20curly%20blonde%20hair%20and%20blue%20eyes&filters[primary]=images Probably doesn't look like what you thought it would, huh?


	5. First Fight

*Normal POV 6 days before World Meeting*

Germany sighed as the doorbell rang once again. The day after Katja had 'grown up' she had taken to going to the town to walk around. The bad part was that she inevitably ran into to boys who wouldn't stop coming over to ask if she would go out with them. Each day brought a new batch of boys. Germany wondered why she wouldn't go with any of them, but every time he asked she blush, stutter for a minute or two and then run off to her room.

"Hallo, I vas vondering if zis is vere Katja lives."The boy asked. He was about 5'10'' and had a well built physique that made it seem like he worked out every day.

"Yes, she does. Vat do you vant?"Germany asked, in his gruff voice.

"I vas vondering if I could talk to her, if zat's alright."The boy asked, not intimidated by the large man before him.

Germany called Katja to the door and moved into the front room to give them an illusion of privacy. He could still here them and was ready to come out should the boy say anything that he didn't like. The conversation went on like all the others. The boy would give her flowers or some other useless gift and ask her to go on a date with him. She would reply with a kind 'Nein, danke[1]' shut the door before they could protest and walk up to her room or to the back yard. She wouldn't even accept the gifts.

She'd throw away the flowers and donate everything else or get rid of it in some other way. When Germany asked why she threw the flowers away, he understood why she didn't want the useless trinkets, she'd reply that they weren't here favorite flower, tiger lilys. Germany wondered where she had seen or heard of tiger lilys, since they only grew in America, but decided it wasn't really important. Either way the visitors were getting tiresome and were starting to annoy him. Especially since he saw some of the rejectees hiding in the bushes near the house. That day, after dinner, Germany decided to talk to Katja.

"Katja vould you mind having a little talk viz me?"He asked, as she climbed up the stairs.

"Not at all Big Brother,"She answered, walking back down."Vat is it?"

"Vell, actually it's the boys that keep coming over,"He explained."It's getting rather tiresome having to constantly open ze door only to find anozer of you admirers."

"I'm sorry Big Brother,"Katja said, shrugging her shoulders."But zere's not much I can do about it."

"Actually, I vas zinking and I've decided zat tomorrow ve are going to town to buy you new clothes."

"But, vy, zese clothes are perfectly fine."

"Zey are not proper for a girl your age. I vant to find something zat vill suit you better."

"Vat do you mean 'not proper',"Katja asked, a little irritated."Have ze girls in town where skirts that barely cover zere arsch[2] and zere parents don't make zem get new clothes."

"I don't care vat ze ozer girls vear or how zere parents take care of zem. I vill not allow you to valk a around in such improper clothes!"Germany replied, his voice rising in response.

"I'm sorry, but I don't zink it is your choice vat I vear. It's my body and I can vear vat I vant! So you can just-just...go jump off a cliff and die!"With that Katja whirled around, her hair coming out of the bun, and ran up to her room slamming the door behind her.

Germany froze in shock. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. When Katja was younger she would always do what he told her without question. This new independent girl was a mystery to him. Not only that, but they had just had their first fight and he worried if she hated him. After all he'd never had to deal with a teenager and he didn't know how she would react to the things he said.

*3 days later/before World meeting*

If Germany was worried then, it was nothing compared to how worried he was now. Katja had not come out of her room since their fight and sometimes when he walked past her door he was surprised and saddened to hear her crying. He had finally had enough though. She hadn't even come out to eat and he was sure that she was absolutely starving right now. Especially since she had such a large appetite, one that could almost rival America's. He walked slowly up the stairs to Katja's room and knocked softly.

He heard shuffling in the room and was surprised when Katja only opened an inch or two, because of the chain lock on her door.(he bought the same day she got big) From what he could see of Katja's face, she had been crying again. Her visible eye was puffy and red with tear tracks running down her face and her blue eyes glittered with unshed tears. When Katja realized it was him, she shut the door quickly and for a second he was worried she wouldn't come out when, suddenly, the door flew open and Katja flung herself into Germany's arms, almost knocking him down.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry,"She stuttered, as she cried and buried her face in his chest."I d-didn't mean i-it. P-lease d-don't leave m-me. I d-don't want you t-to die, Big B-brother!"

"Est is in Ordnung[3], engelchen,"Germany said, running his hand down her hair."Est is in Ordnung. I'm not leaving and I'm not going to die. At least, not anytime soon anyvays. Zere is no reason for you to cry."

"Really. So you're not angry viz me?"Katja asked, hope in her tear filled eyes.

"Of course not. How could I be mad at my engelchen?"Germany smiled down at her.

"Oh, danke Big Brother, danke,"She said smiling and stepping away."I'm going to take a shower and zen I'm going to get some food!"

Germany smiled as she ran down the hall, glad that they had worked it out. Katja was still a little angry he had tried to get her to change her clothes, but she felt horrible for what she had said to him and that was why she had locked herself into her room. Both countries wondered what would happen between them next.

* * *

I can't decide if that's a bit over dramatic or not. Either way I like it! Also, I'd like to thank amichalap for being the first person to follow and favorite my story. Thanks so much! (^.^)O Here's a cookie!


	6. Music

*2 days until World Meeting*

"Big Brother, Big Brother, come see vat I found!"Katja said excitedly, running up to Germany.

"Vat is it Katja? I'm busy."He asked, a little irritated that he had been interrupted.

"Just come see, come see!"Katja replied grabbing his hand.

She pulled him out of his study and through one of the hallways that led to the back of the house. Germany was a bit curious since he was pretty sure that Katja had never been back here. She led him down the hallway and into a room. The room was pretty much empty except for a beautiful grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. Germany hadn't been to this room in years. He'd had it set up for Austria in case the man ever decided to visit. Katja pulled him into the room and sat down at the piano.

"Listen, listen!"She said pushing up the key cover.

Germany was ready to hear random notes as Katja took a deep breath and started playing. Germany's eyes widened in surprise as she played. Germany had heard this song quite a bit from America playing it on his Ipod and was surprised to hear Katja playing it. She also began to sing.

(A/N: The songs Payphone by Maroon 5. Here's a link to the piano version: watch?v=qW46W3aXaaI

it it doesn't work copy and past)

~Lyrics~  
I'm at a payphone  
trying to call home  
all of my change I spent on you.

Where have the times gone  
baby it's all wrong  
where are the plans we had for two.

Yeah  
I  
I know it's hard to remember  
the people we used to be.  
It's even harder to picture  
that you're not here next to me.

You say it's to late to make it,  
but is it to late to try?  
And in the time that you wasted  
all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
you turned off the lights  
now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time  
when we called it love  
but even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone  
trying to call home  
all of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone  
baby it's all wrong  
where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I'd still be holding you like this  
all those fairy tales are full shit  
one more fucking love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow  
cause you forgot yesterday

I gave you my love to borrow  
but you just gave it away

You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care

I know I've said this before, but  
all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
you turned out the lights  
now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time  
when we called it love  
but even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone  
trying to call home  
all of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone  
baby it's all wrong  
where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I'd still be holding you like this  
all those fairy tales are full of shit  
one more fucking love song I'll sick

Now I'm at a payphone  
~Music Interval/No Singing~

I'm at a payphone  
trying to call home  
all of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone  
baby it's all wrong  
where all the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I'd still be holding you like this  
all those fairy tales are full of shit  
one more fucking love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

~End~

"Vere did you learn zat song?"Germany asked.

"Italien[1] taught it to me,"Katja told him."Did you like it?"

"Yes, I didn't know you could sing."He answered, truthfully."Or play ze piano."

"Neizer did I, but I found the piano and I just had to play."She said, spreading her arms out, happily.

"So you've never played before now?"Germany asked, surprised.

"Nope, but it vas fun!"Katja answered, smiling.

Katja ran out of the room saying something about telling Italy, Germany wondered if her being able to play piano meant that her country was big on music. It was a very good possibility.

*Later That Day*

Katja was sitting at the desk in her room with her head in her hands. Italy had come in a couple of hours ago and Japan had just joined him to see what he was doing. The two nations were talking idly, not really about anything important. Katja just ducked her head lower, trying to drown out the noise. She couldn't believe that her Big Brother, Germany, did this almost every day. Not only that, but he did more work than her.

She never thought being a country would be so hard. Her boss had called Germany and said that since she had grown, Katja was now old enough to do some of the country work herself. She glared down at her paper almost as if she was trying to get them to do the work themselves. When nothing happened she growled and let her head fall down to the table, making a very audible, painful sounding thump. Italy and Japan stopped talking for a sec and stared at her before whispering. The fact that they where whispering made Katja think that they were talking about her, which annoyed her even more, pushing her over the edge.

"Gott verdammt[1]! Vould you just shut up,"She yelled, standing up and slamming her hands down on the table."You sound like a couple of tittering alte[2] ladys!"

Italy and Japan stared at her for a second before Italy suddenly started giggling and Japan lifted the sleeve of his white kimono to cover the bottom half of his face, obviously hiding a smile.

"What? Wast ist so lustig[3]?"Katja asked, confused.

"Ah, mi dispiace, angioletto[4],"The Italian said, still giggling a bit."It was just so funny. I couldn't help myself, ve~."

"Gomen'nasai[5], as well, Chisana tenshi[6],"Japan repeated, still hiding the bottom half of his face."You were just so kawai[7]."

"Vat ze hell are you talking about?"Katja demanded, angrily.

"Well, when you yelled, ve~..."Italy began, trailing off.

"You sounded so much like Germany-san."Japan finished, finally moving his sleeve away.

"Was auch immer[8],"Katja sighed, sitting down."Vould you please just shut up so I can vork?"

Instead of answering, Italy and Japan left the room allowing Katja to work in peace. She was a bit irritated at what the two older nations had said. Since when did she start to sound like her brother? In all truth she was still a bit mad at him for trying to get her to change her style. Suddenly Katja looked up, catching her determined reflection in the mirror. She had decided and even if she had to work all night she was going to get rid of it.

*One Day Before World Meeting*

Katja woke up groggily frowning at the sunlight invading her room. After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep, she groaned and walked out of her room with just her nightgown and robe. Spending so much time with Italy as a child had caused her to be less self-conscious about her state of dress. Or lack of it. She was walking down the hallway when she caught a whiff of cooking food and quiet 've's coming from the kitchen. Katja walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her brother sitting at the table and Italy at the stove, cooking something.

"Guten Morgen[9], Big Brother,"She mumbled, sitting down."What's for breakfast?"

"Italy's making spa-"Germany was about to answer, when his tired brain figured out what she said, or, rather, how she said it."Vat did you just say?"

"I asked, what's for breakfast?"She said, her voice clear of any accent.

"Vat happened to you accent, engelchen[10]?"He asked.

"Oh, well,"Katja responded, slowly while blushing a bit."I decided I didn't want an accent."

"Vy not?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want one anymore."

Germany was about to press for more information when Italy interrupted, saying, "Breakfast is done, Luddy, ve~." causing Germany to blush at the use of his nickname. After breakfast Katja went upstairs to finish as much work as she could, and to pack, of course, before traveling to America for the world meeting. She was so excited and wondered if a certain country would remember her. A country with longish, blonde hair, violet eyes and a kind smile.

* * *

6th chapter! And no reviews? Awww! Please R&R! It will make me happy! And make me update more! ^_^ Thanks for reading! Bye-bye!


	7. 2nd World Meeting

*Day of World Meeting/Katja's POV*

"Guten Abend[1], everyone."I said, as soon as I walked into the room.

Every single country in the room looked at me causing me to feel a bit self-conscious. I was wearing a dress that looked allot like the first dress I had found except the colors were reversed and my hair was loose around my shoulders. I looked around the room. The only countries that didn't look surprised at my entrance was Japan and Italy. I looked at each country individually, seeing how many I could recognize. First there was America, kind of a hard guy to forget, with his short blonde hair with the strange cowlick and bright blue eyes shining behind his glasses despite the surprised look on his face. He was wearing a brown jacket and I wondered if it was the same jacket I had met him in. I wouldn't be surprised of it was.

Next was England, I remembered he had been a bit of a stuffy guy, same short cut hair, **extremely** bushy eyebrows and forest green eyes. He was wearing the same green suit as always and was sitting to America's right. Then France, already giving me a perverted look, his long blonde hair(A/N how many countries have blonde hair?) softly brushed and blue eyes glittering with a strange gleam that creeped me out a bit. He was wearing the same strange outfit I had first met him in and was sitting right across from England. Next was Russia, who seemed strangely comfortable, his short grayish blonde hair falling over his forehead, but leaving his purple eyes uncovered. He had a strangely calm, contented smile and, despite the heat in the room, was still wearing his pinkish scarf and beige jacket. He was sitting a couple seats away from England.

After was China, who seemed to be searching his pocket for something, his black hair swept in a small ponytail and leaving his brown eyes uncovered. He was also wearing the same outfit I had first seen him in and was seating in the middle of the table away from both France and Russia. There were other countries there, but the only ones I could recognize were Austria, who I didn't really feel comfortable around, and Hungary, who had always scared me a bit with her skills with a frying pan, which weren't just in the kitchen, as she had demonstrated many time on Prussia's head. I was a bit sad when I didn't see Canada, but figured/hoped that he would be here soon. Germany followed in after me, but stayed in the doorway behind me. Realizing he was there I moved so he could come in more.

"Wow, Germany, who's the babe?"America asked loudly, making me blush and England scowl. I had grown more the past day and now looked like I was 18 to 19 years old. Big Brother was very surprised at how fast I had been growing.

"Excuse me,"I exclaimed, surprised and a bit peeved."Are you saying you don't remember me!?"

"No way,"America said, looking closer at me."You couldn't be our Little Angel[2], could you? But how'd you get so big?"

"Ohonhonhon, Amerique[3] I believe you may be right, mon ami[4],"France said, coming up behind him and putting his hand on his shoulder."Our Petit Ange[5] has returned."

"But how is that possible-aru,"China said, also walking forwards."Xiao Tianshi[6] was so little-aru."

"It is her, the Malen'kiy Angel[7],"Russia said, still smiling."I can recognize her, da? She has just grown up a bit."

"Well, it's no surprise that such a cute kid could turn into such a babe,"America, obviously, said, turning to Germany."But how did she grow so much in half a year?"

"Because I'm magisch[8], duh!"I said, making them all look back at me.

"Wha-?"America asked, titling his head like a confused puppy.

"It means magical, you stupid git."England said, knocking America in the back of the head.

I couldn't help it. I giggled. Suddenly the air was crushed out of me by America, who was exclaiming 'so cute' loudly. Eventually Italy soon followed in the excitement pulling his brother, Romano, along with him. Eventually Spain also joined unable to hold in his excitement from my 'extremo moneria[9]. America reached back calling out 'time for a heroic group hug, dudes' eventually pulling every one in, including Russia, surprisingly enough. When Russia stood up I gasped in surprise. Or as much as I could anyways. Russia hadn't actually been sitting on the chair. He had sat upon the very country that I had been looking for who now looked very disheveled.

"Canada,"I called out happily, surprisingly making it out of the death trap I had been in."I missed you!"

I jumped into Canada's lap, just like I did when I was little. For some reason he blushed and almost dropped me.

"I'm really sorry,"He said, blushing fiercely."but do I know you?"

"What!? You don't remember me?"I asked, tears filling my eyes.

"I really am sor-"He was about to apologize again when he saw my tear-filled, ocean blue eyes."Wait. Aren't you Cana? Germany's little sister?"

"You do remember me!"I cried out, hugging him tightly.

"Anyvays, Katja it is time for you to go."Big Brother said, walking over.

"Aww, but Big Brother,"I whined, standing up."I wanna stay in here with Canada."

"Nein[10], you are not old enough to be in a Vorld Meeting yet."

"But, Big Brother!"

"No buts. Ze room across from here has some instrument in it. Go entertain yourself."

"Fein, meany Hosen[11]."I said, childishly, leaving the room.

I walked into the next room and gasped in awe at all the instruments that filled the large room. It was just as big as the meeting room, if not bigger, and seemed like it had a instrument from every country. The one that caught my eye though was a very American instrument. It was a beautifully polished, brown acoustic guitar and I couldn't keep my self from picking it up.

*A little while later*

Big Brother was just about to snap and take control when suddenly everybody stopped and listened. They could all hear quite music coming from the room he had just sent me into to. America's eyes widened when he realized it was his old guitar. Slowly everybody realized what it was and they all crowded out of the meeting room and into the one I was in. The all stopped in the door way. I was in the middle of the room, though I was still near the door, sitting on a stool with the guitar on my lap. I lightly strummed a bit, getting used to the large instrument, before a song popped into my head and I started playing.  
(the song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perry link: watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI

)  
~Lyrics~

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm

Afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you

For a thousand years  
I love you for  
A thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything

Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breathe  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you

For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed  
That I would find you

Time has brought Your heart to me  
I have loved you

For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

~Instrumental~

one step closer

one step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you

For a thousand years  
I love for a thousand more

And all along I believed  
That I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you

For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

~End~

All the countries stared at me in shock. Even Big Brother and Italy who had already heard me sing before. My voice had changed along with my body and it was high and beautiful drifting clearly through the room. Immediately all the countries besides Big Brother, Italy, Japan and Canada swarmed me asking me tons off questions. Most of them were how I learned this and I gave them same answer I had given Big Brother. I didn't know I could play, I just found the instrument and had to try. Eventually all the other countries calmed down, praised my singing and playing, and went back into the meeting room. Everyone except Canada, that is.

"Aren't you gonna go back to the meeting?"I asked, confused.

"Nah, I'd rather listen to you sing,"He said, finding a chair and sitting down."Besides, it's not like they'll notice me missing, eh? Nobody ever does."

"That song really does fit you."I thought.

"What do you mean?"Canada asked, confused.

"Oh, well, um. I-it's just- I-I mean,"I stuttered, embarrassed I had thought out loud before taking a deep breath to calm myself down."Every time I see you, whether you're in crowd, or with somebody, you always look so lonely. Like you're standing alone."

"Oh, wow. So you can get that from just meeting me for the second time?"He asked, slightly joking.

"Well, actually, I noticed it the first time I saw you, with that cute,sad smile on your face."

"Did you just say my smile was cute?"He asked, teasingly.

"WHAT!? Nein, nein, I did not,"I said, my accent appearing from my stress."I said it vas sad!"  
"Yes, but you also said it was cute."

"Well, I might've said that,"I said blushing and calming down."But only cause it's true."

"What do you mean?" He looked very confused.

"How bout I sing a song to explain how I feel,"I asked."I'm not very good with speaking with my feeling sometimes. Guess I get that from Brother."

"Okay, I'd enjoy that, eh?"He said, nodding his agreement.

(the song is True Love by Kesha watch?v=v7839zJyUo0

Yay! Two songs in one chapter!)

~Lyrics~

I think about you all the time

One look my knees get weak  
Practically die

So hard to sleep  
When I'm so close to this dream coming true

True

True

How do I tell, tell you?  
When

I can't speak  
I'm terrified

Cause if I  
say the wrong thing

You might see  
How hard I'm trying

Made up  
Or true love

Is this true love  
Is this true love

Walk by and I'm a nervous wreck

The way you smell the way you dress  
Is so perfect

My tongue is tied cause I  
Can't translate these feeling inside-ide-ide

oh

I can't speak  
I'm terrified

Cause if I  
Say the wrong thing

You might see  
How hard I'm trying

Made up  
Or true love

Is this true love  
Is this true love

I want to tell you my secrets

I'll tell you everything  
My heart is racing

How do I say it to my true love

Tell me you feel it to my true love

I can't speak  
I'm terrified

Cause if i  
Say the wrong thing

You might see how hard I'm trying

Is this made up  
Or true love

Is this true love  
Is this true love

~End~

I left my head down to embarrassed to look up. I could tell Canada was shocked because he wasn't saying a thing. Canada took a deep breath and asked,"How long have you felt like this?"

"Umm, vell,"My accent came, from my distress."From ze first time ve met, I guess."

After a few minutes I gathered my courage and glanced at him through my bangs. His mouth was slightly open and he looked like I had just told him I was his daughter or something. Looking in his eyes I could tell he was fighting with himself. I didn't like the side that won.

"Look Kat-"He began to say, but I cut him off. I could already tell from his face he was going to reject me. I'd made the same face plenty of times.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize,"I smiled and looked up at him, cursing when I felt the tears come out as I walked to the door."Ich denke, es gemacht wurde bis[12]."

I ran out of the room ignoring the calls from Canada and my Big Brother as he came out of the meeting room. I couldn't take it. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I reached the hotel room and packed my bags, leaving Big Brother a note to explain were I was going.

*The note*

Dear Brother,

I'm sorry if I worried you, but I have to get away for awhile. I'm not going home though. Don't worry about me. Stay here until you're done with your work. I can't tell you where I am because you'd just follow me. Don't scoff, you now it's true. I'm keeping my phone with me, but it's going to be turned off. I'll call you when I'm ready to come home. I don't know when I'll come home, but you don't need to worry. I'll be safe where I'm going. Also, would you mind putting money in my card? I'll probably have to buy grocerys and stuff. Thanks.

With love, your sister,  
Katja 3 ;)

* * *

Alright. I think those are the last of the songs for a few chapters. Thanks to characard for reviewing and favoriting! I'm glad you liked it and I've been thinking of going through the past chapters! Also, thanks to missykim for favoriting as well! And for the guest who reviewed, I agree! She was adorable with her accent, but it was important! Thanks to everyone! Tell me what you think! Bye-bye!


	8. Letter and Returns

*Two weeks later*

Russia woke up slowly, struggling to hang onto sleep. He had once again been dreaming of everyone becoming one with Mother Russia and his house had been warm and full of life. He finally opened his purple eyes, but immediately closed them against the harsh morning sunlight. He got out of bed, putting on a long sleeved, white cotton shirt and warm pants before pulling on his large beige coat, his light pink scarf already on. He walked down the stairs and made himself some breakfast, washing it down with his favorite drink. Vodka.

Afterwards, with a flask full of vodka in his pocket, he walked to the post office. He didn't expect to get anything, he never did, it had just become habit. He walked in and waited, seemingly, patient in line, though in truth he was fingering his beloved pipe. He hated how long it took humans to do stuff. He finally reached the front of the line and was immediately greeted with a smile from the mail lady standing behind the counter. She was about five feet tall, but, despite the fact that Russia was so much taller, she had never found the silver haired man intimidating. In fact she had told him many times that she very much enjoyed his company.

"Privet, Ivan,"She greeted her brown hair in light curls and her likewise colored eyes shining."Chto ya mogu sdelat' diya vas segodnya[1]?"

"Privet...Anna,"He replied, looking at her name tag. He could never seem to remember her name."Mne bylo interesno, yest' li u menya pochtu[2]."

"Ah, let me check,"She replied, going to the back of thestore."Ah, da! You do!"

"Chto[3],"He asked surprised."Really?"

"Da, here you go,"She said, smiling and handing it to him."It's from some girl named Katja Belschmidt."

Russia took the envelope slowly, thoroughly surprised. Not only did he actually get mail today, but it was Germany's little sister who he was pretty sure had run off. _Why would she send a letter to me, _Russia thought, _why not her brat[4]? I'm sure he's worried. _Shaking his head to clear it of thoughts, Russia went to the kitchen and grabbed an letter opener. He sat at his desk in his study and read the unexpected letter.

*Pis'mo/The Letter*

Dear Russia,  
Hi, um, it's Katja...obviously. Well, I'm not sure exactly why I'm writing to you. I suppose you're just the first person I thought of. I'm not even sure if you'll answer back. I guess you just always hit me as the most understanding country. I've gone back to Cana. I hope you won't tell anybody where I am. Of course I'll understand if you do. I wonder. Do the scars of love ever heal? Or do you just wait until the pain becomes tolerable. Either way, whether or not you write back I still feel a bit better sending this. Even if just a little. It helps me to forget about it. About him. I hope you'll write back and won't tell anybody where I am.

Sincerely,  
Katja Belschmidt

Russia just stared at the letter, letting what he had just read sink in. She thought he was understanding? She had sought him for help over her brother? Russia was very shocked. And also very happy. So happy he quickly wrote her a reply and ran as fast as he could to the post office. He wondered if he had finally gained a friend. One with no strings attached.

*Five Years Later Katja's POV*

I stood outside the house, my hand raised nervously to knock. I wasn't sure what the Russian man would think of me suddenly appearing on his doorstep. _Snap out of it Katja, _I told myself harshly, _You're no longer a little girl who does everything her brother tells her. You're a beautiful woman. So just knock on the door. _My hand slowly descended to the door. Suddenly it snapped to the side and bells sounded throughout the house. Of course, the door bell works to.

I stood on the door step nervously, about ready to leave when the door was suddenly wrenched open. Russia stood in front of her, blinking in surprise. His hear was mussy and his coat looked hastily thrown on. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ah, Guten Morgen[5], Ivan,"I created."I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Privet,"The man said, slowly"Izvinite[6], but do I know you?"

"Oh, of course,"I laughed, running my fingers through my hair."I should probably introduce myself. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I'm Katja Belschmidt."

Suddenly I was enveloped in a strong and surprisingly warm hug. Ivan brought me into the house and sat me in the kitchen pulling out a clear glass and pouring in a clear liquid that I was strangely sure wasn't water. Even so I took a hesitant sip. I gasped and coughed as the liquid burned it's way down my throat.

"It is good, da?"Ivan asked happily, patting my back and nearly knocking me off the stool.

"What is it?"I asked, gasping.

"It is vodka."He answered still grinning.

"I'd like some water, please."I asked, pushing the glass away.

"Vodka is Russian water, da?"Ivan replied, pushing the drink back towards me.

"I'd really rather have some non-Russian water then, please."I pushed the water back.

"Drink."

"No, thank you."

After that we got in a strange fight, pushing the glass back and forth across the table, causing most of the vodka to spill out. Finally Ivan let out a loud growl and slammed the cup in front of her.

"Drink."He ordered, his purple eyes burning into hers.

"Alright,"I said taking the cup and putting it in the sink."I just hope you don't expect me to lick it off the table."

Ivan looked at the table and was surprised to see the drink in question all over the surface. He stared for a second before letting out a short chuckle. Afterwards we hung out, as Ivan showed me the sights of Russia. After he got me a good coat, of course. We walked around for a few hours before finally heading back to his house. Afterwards I grabbed the thing I had left in the front room and placed them into room Ivan said I could use.

I looked around the room, taking in the furniture. The was a beautiful four poster bed against the wall opposite the door with a bedside table on each side. The left side had a simple lamp with a white lamp shade and a drawer. The right side had a digital alarm clock, but was the same style as the other. It was obviously a set. On the wall to the right of the bed sat a desk with a drawer and a swivel chair. I was glad since I still had work I had to do.

The closet was on the opposite side of the room from the desk and I was happily surprised to find that it was more than big enough for my clothes and anything I might find while visiting Ivan. I put my stuff away and was just sitting down to start working when there was a knock on my door. I opened it surprised to find somebody I did not expect to see here. Italy was standing outside my door looking like he was about to cry.

"Angioletto[8]! You're alive!"He cried, hugging me tightly.

* * *

I don't really have anything to say, except...GOOGLE TRANSLATE! Everything other than English is from Google Translate. Also, I'll probably end up changing the conversation between Ivan and the mail lady into English. That's all! R&R! Bye-bye!


	9. Talking and Shocking Truths

*Katja's POV*

"Italy,"I gasped out."C-can't breathe."

"Ah, scusa[1],"He apologized, letting me go."I was just so happy to see you, ve~!"

"I'm happy to see you to,"I said honestly, seeing happy tears rolling down his face."But, uh, why are you here?"

"We are having the world meeting in Russia this time,"Italy explained."We only have them once a year now, ve~!"

"Okay, that explains why you're in Russia,"I said, slowly."But why are you here at Ivan's house?"

"Who's Ivan, ve~?"Italy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Ah, bitte[2],"I said, remembering that lots of nations didn't know Russia's human name."I meant Russia."

"You and Russia are friends? Yay!"

"Um, thanks. So why are you here at Russia's house?"

"Russia didn't come to the meeting today, so me and Doitsu came to see if he was okay, ve~"

"What's a Doitsu?"

"Not what, who,"Italy giggled."Doitsu is Japanese for Germany, ve~!"

"Wait, wait, wait,"I said, backing up and waving my hands back and forth."You mean Bruder[3] Germany is here? Right now?"

"Yep, he's down stairs with Russia, ve~. Want me to call him up?"He asked, but didn't wait for an answer."Doitsu, Doitsu, come here.!"

"No, no, make him go downstairs! Don't let him come up here,"I screamed, slamming me door and hiding underneath the bedding."Lieber gott, hilf mir[4]!"

"Italy, vat is going on up here?"Germany asked, coming up the stairs.

"Da, what is going on,"Ivan asked, following."Is my кошка[5] okay?"

"Vat is a кошка?"Germany asked, outside the door.

"Not what, who,"Ivan giggled, making me shiver from deja vue."Kошка is cat in Russian. It is what I call my exotic little visitor."

"Entschuldigen Sie[6], but who are you calling exotic,"I asked, forgetting my mission to stay in my room until Bruder Germany left."And I'm not little either!"

"You are not from here, so that makes you exotic, da,"He said, smiling at me."Besides I am bigger than you, so you are little to me."

"Engelchen?"Germany asked, suddenly.

"Ahhh, heheh,"I chuckled, nervously."Hallo[7] Bruder Germany."

*A little while later*

"Bitte, engelchen,"Germany said, a little while later."I did not know you were so upset when you left. But why were you so upset?"

"Actually, I can't remember,"I said, felling horrible, like I should remember."It's like a part of my brain's keeping that info locked away from the rest of it."

"Hmm, zat is a problem."Germany said, propping his chin in his lap.

"Anyways, I was wondering,"I began slowly."If it would be okay if I went with you to the world meeting tomorrow."

"Of course, Engelchen,"Germany smiled."You are alvays velcome."

"Thank you, Bruder."I said, feeling horrible for what I was going to reveal there.

"Ve~, it will be so fun,"Italy said."I'm going to call my fratello[8] and tell him the good news right now."

Italy ran into the other room and pretty soon we could here Romano's voice yelling from the phone. After that we sat and talked for awhile. Mostly how I had been. Italy asked if I still sang. I told him yes and that I had took up sketching as well. That made him very happy. Bruder Germany told me how proud he was that I was able to do all the country work by my self now. Everything except laws, of course. Eventually Italy began complaining that he was tired and hungry and they went back to the hotel they were staying at. Immediately Ivan walked up to me with a serious look on his normally smiling face.

"Why did you not tell him?"He asked.

"Tell him what?"I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what,"Ivan growled."Do not play dumb.

"I just couldn't, okay? At least this way he won't be alone with just Italy when he finds out."

"He might not react as bad as you think."

I just shook my head and mumbled a quiet good night. I went upstairs and immediately began wishing I was back home. I missed it. I fell asleep and went straight into a dream about home.

*Katja's Dream/Normal POV*

Katja opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a jungle. She wasn't scare cause she knew that this was the jungle that went all over the island of Cana. She stood up and began walking around. At first she wondered aimlessly, but as it got darker she became more and more nervous. Katja knew the forest almost as well as the back of her hand so she knew she was near home, but she was smart enough to know that there were dangerous animals at night. Just because they wouldn't be able to kill her, she was very strong, almost as strong as America, they could still hurt her.

Just as she was about to decide to climb into a tree she heard a animal cry. At first she thought it was a hunting cry, but as it went on she could tell the cry was full of agony. Katja ran through the jungle and stopped letting out a short cry of dismay. Laying in a hunting snare was a baby tiger. It's fur was snow white and it's stripes were black jagged shapes. When it turned it's head toward her Katja could see the pain in it's blue eyes. She walked forward but stopped when it growled a low warning.

"It's alright,"She said, in a low soothing tone."I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

She continued talking quietly to it and eventually it must've decided to trust her because it gave a tired groan and flopped it's head back on the ground. Slowly Katja walked up to it and checked the trap happy to find it wasn't very good. It was a bear trap, but must've been very old because it was rusted and loose. She quickly pried it apart and off the tiger's foot. It gave a low groan and licked the back of her hand. Katja laughed and picked it up gently, carrying it to her house. As soon as she got there she washed off the tiger's foot, bandaged it and placed the sleeping cub(kitten?) on the bed with her.

In the morning Katja was awoken by the tiger's rough tongue licking her cheek. She laughed and sat up, pulling it into her lap.

"You know, I can't keep thinking of you as an it,"She said, tapping it's nose and making it lick her finger."I oughta give you a name. First I have to find out your sex though."

Katja put the tiger back on the bed beside her and just stared at her for a second. The tiger glared back at her, almost as if daring her to try and look at it's privates. Katja decided not to take the dare.

"Hmm, what to do,"Katja wondered, running her hands through her hair."It's not like I can just ask you whether or not you're a boy or a girl."

"Vhy not?"A voice suddenly asked.

Katja looked at the tiger asking out loud,"Did you just talk?"

"Vell, do you see anybody else in ze room."The tiger answered back.

"Yep, you just talked."

"You don't seem very surprised."

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think I know someone with a talking pet. So, do you have a name?"  
"No. My mutter[9] abandoned me because of my fur, so I never got a name."

"Oh, that sucks. Well, I can tell you're a girl by your voice,"I trailed off trying to think of a good name."How about, Schnee[10]?"

"Real original."

If tigers had eyebrows one of hers would be lifted in a mocking way. She also knew German, apparently

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm, vat about Heftig[11] or Stark[12]?"

"Those names are kinda masculine."

She just looked at me.

"Alright Heftig it is."

*End Dream/Katja's POV*

I awoke and turned into my pillow, surprised to find that spot soaked. I raised my hand to my face, finding tears still running down. I turned over and snuggled under the blankets, sniffling. That dream had made me even more homesick than before. Eventually I managed to slip down into sleep. I awoke in the morning happy to find that I had no dreams, or at least none that I could remember.

I got up and got dressed into red shirt that had a fake zipper in the front with a denim jacket made to only cover my arms along with dark blue jeans. (I'm not good with describing looks so here's a link: [1294272808_3292_full]) I also brushed and combed my hair so it was sitting more smoothly, the only hair sticking up was the curl on top of my head. I hated the curl. I walked out and ate breakfast with Ivan before walking with him to where the meeting was being held. We walked into a large building and took an elevator to the top floor. As we walked towards the meeting room a lagged behind Ivan and ended up standing outside the door that had closed behind him.

I forced myself to breathe deeply, calming my nerves. Just as I was about to open the door I heard fast footsteps and looked up in time to see a blur run into me. Whoever or whatever it was, was going so fast we flew half way down the hall before landing with a very loud crash. I groaned and opened my eyes to see worried violet-blue ones looking concerned down at me.

"A-are you okay?"The mystery person asked, in a whisper.

"I'm fine,"I said half said half groaned."Good thing we're both countrys or I'd be dead right now."

The boy finally sat up allowing me to get a good look at him. He had slightly curly blonde hair that went down to the bottom of his ear and curled a bit at the bottom and his violet-blue eyes were framed by glasses. He also had a long curl that fell down in front of his face. He was wearing a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on the front and light blue jeans. I giggled when I saw he was carrying a teddy bear.

"Nice teddy bear."I said, reaching forwards to touch it's white fur.

"I'm not a teddy bear, idiot."It said, startling me.

"Oh mein gott[13]! You're just like Heftig,"I exclaimed, happily."What's it's name?"

"His name is Kumabiro, wait no that's not right."The boy thought a bit, trying a few name's out loud."Kumabibi? No. Kumagi? No. Kumajiji? Ah, well, that's close."

"Umm, I think I'll just call him Kuma,"I said turning to the bear."Is that alright?"

"Who?"The bear asked.

"I'm the island country Cana, but you can call me Katja. Then again, I guess I'm not exactly a country since I don't have independence,"I said the last part to myself before looking up at the boy."I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

"Y-you don't remember me?"The boy asked, sadness taking over his eyes.

"I'm sorry,"I apologized, frowning. For some reason I didn't like to make the boy said."Is there a specific reason at to why I should?"

"Oh, no. I guess not,"The boy said, pushing his glasses up his nose and stretching out his hand."I'm Canada."

"It's nice to meet you,"I said taking his hand."Would you mind if I asked what you're real name is? I don't like calling people by there country names very much. To formal."

"I-it's Matthew."He stuttered, quietly.

"Why do talk so quietly?"I asked, suddenly.

Before he could answer, Russia looked out the door, surprised to see me halfway down the hall.

"What are you doing down there, кошка,"He asked."Come back to the meeting room. Don't forget to bring Matvey."

"Right,"I said, turning to Matthew."So, you and Ivan know each other, huh?"

"Oh, well sort of."

"Come on, we're gonna miss the meeting."

I took him to the meeting room and immediately got sucked into re-acquainting myself with the other countrys. The ones I decided were most important were America, England, France, Japan, Romano and Spain. I made a serious effort to get there human names and eventually I got it out of even Romano. Their names were, Alfred, Arther, Francis, Kiku, Lovino and Antonio.(same order as country names) Eventually though I couldn't stall any longer. I was forced to admit what I was doing here when Bruder Germany tried to make me leave.

"Actually I'm staying here."I said.

"Nein. The other room has instruments-"

"Oh, no. You're not getting rid of me that easily,"I interrupted."I have a good reason for staying here and I'm not leaving."

"Fine."He relented, seeing that I wouldn't budge."But you must be quiet unless it is useful."

"Okay."I said, faking a smile.

It took awhile for the meeting to start. Alfred began to start the meeting but went off onto a hero tirade. Arther eventually cut in saying something insulting. The two argued for a bit before Francis cut in saying something about pent up sexual tension. This caused him and Arthur to start fighting until Alfred interrupted them. Arther took a breath and told Alfred to start the meeting. He began by saying the meeting was now in session and stated the things they had to talk about. Finally the part I dreaded came.

"But before we start with that stuff, dudes, anybody got anything interesting to say?"Alfred asked.

"I do,"I said, but nobody heard me because I could barely get my voice out. I cleared my throat and stood up as I spoke."I do."

"Ya, what is it, dudette?"Alfred asked, looking at me with the same surprised look everyone had.

"Well, I'm sure you're all wondering why I just suddenly came back,"I said which was followed by several slight nods."And I actually have a very specific reason."

"God dammit. Just fucking say why you're here."Lovino called out.

I looked the ground and around the room before my gaze settled on Bruder Germany. He nodded, encouraging me, which only made me feel worse. I kept my gaze on him and finally worked up the courage, after a few choice words from Lovino, to suck a deep breath and say, "I've come to declare my independence."

* * *

Cliff hanger! Muahahahahahaha! XD Also, Silent Phantom gal asked a very good question. She asked if they looked for her, why didn't they check her home? I've been thinking about that. I have decided that they did, but she hid so they thought she was somewhere else. XD Hope that's good enough for you guys.


	10. Cafes and Snowball Fights

*Katja's POV*

I sat in my room, slowly packing. I had finally done it. I had finally declared my independence. I had done what my people wanted, but was it really what's best for them? I remember asking my brother, once what it meant to be a country. At first he had explained everything.

Like how we lived longer than humans. How we were tied to our country. We couldn't die, but if our country stopped existing, then so did we. I eventually interrupted him. I told him I didn't mean physically. I asked, "Nein,vat does being a country mean to **us**," making sure he got thought about it before kneeling down and looking me in the eye.

"It means ve do everyzing for our people,"He told me gently."Everyzing ve can to keep zem safe und happy. Even if ve don't agree."

My people had demanded we become free no matter what the cost. Once again the aftermath of my declaration floated through my mind.

*Flashback*

"I've come to declare my independence."

Chaos erupted. Well, not total chaos. It wasn't nearly as bad as when the countrys fought. Everyone gave a collective gasp and started asking questions all at once. Then Bruder Germany spoke very loudly, easily going over the other countrys voices, saying,"Nein."

"Why not?"I asked, calmly.

"Because,"He said, without standing."To be a a country you must be mature enough for ze responsibility. You ran off vizout telling anyone vhere you vere going and didn't even tell anyone you vere coming back five years later. I do not believe you are ready to handle it."

"This isn't about me,"I said, not looking away from him."It's about my people. They want their freedom. They want to have there own set of rules and not have to worry about someone else taking care of them. Didn't you always tell me being a country meant doing everything we can to keep out people safe and happy? Even if we don't agree?"

"I said, nein!"He replied, raising his voice, but still not yelling.

"I will do exactly that,"I replied, ignoring him and narrowing my eyes."I will do everything to get my people's freedom. Whether you agree or not."

Once again everyone gasped and Alfred slowly walked up to me.

"Hey, come on Katja,"He said"I mean I totally get what you mean, dude. Freedom is, like, awesome and everything, but do you really understand what you're saying?"

"Completely,"I said, straightening"I will fight for my people if I have to. I will do everything virtually possible. No matter what."

With that I left the room not bothering to listen to anything else anybody said. I knew exactly what I had done. I had disobeyed my brother. I had basically told him his rules no longer mattered. That I wasn't going to listen to them anymore. I had declared war.

I slipped down to a sitting position on the floor as the full meaning of the situation sunk in. I was at war with my brother. The person who had found me when I was all alone and took care of me. The person who taught me what it meant to be here. What it meant to be a country. I couldn't believe it and hugged my knees to my chest.

I stared unseeingly at the doors. I didn't even noticed the doors had opened until a panting Matthew tapped my shoulder. I looked up in surprise to see him smiling at me and holding Kuma in his arms.

"Are you alright?"He asked/whispered.

"I just declared war against my brother,"I said, mostly to myself."The one who raised me and took care of me. What am I going to do?"

"H-hey, don't w-worry,"He said, wiping my face with his hands."It's gonna be alright."

It was only then that I noticed I had started crying. Without thinking I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around Matthew's neck, causing Kuma to jump to the ground, mumbling something about idiots. I had fully expected Matthew to push me away, but instead he sat down and pulled me into his lap, murmuring reassuring things in my ear. He just sat there, rocking me back and forth in his lap, not making any move to push me away. Eventually I calmed down enough to stop the flow of tears. He just smiled at me without saying anything.

After a while he said something about going to cafe and I just nodded. He knelt to pick up Kuma and then helped me up and walked me down the street. As we walked I couldn't help but find my self staring at his profile. It occurred to me that he looked a bit like Alfred. Their eyes would've been the exact color as Alfred's if it hadn't been for the purple in Matthew's eyes. They both had blonde hair, except Matthew's was lighter and longer curling a bit under his ears. Alfred also had his cowlick lick while Matthew had a curl that went down in front of his face and reached his chin.

As I stared longer I noticed more differences. Matthew's nose was the same shape as Alfred's except his was smaller. Their bangs were arranged in a similar style, but Alfred had more parted to one side and Matthew had them parted equally. His mouth and ears were also the same shape as Alfred's, but, following his nose, they were smaller. Of course their personality's were complete opposites. Where Alfred was loud and always rushing into thing with out thinking Matthew was quiet and always seemed to think about what to do in a situation.

Also the thing that hit her the most was the look in Matthew's eyes. Even when he smiled his eyes looked almost...sad. Like he knew it wouldn't last. For some strange reason, I felt an urge to sketch his face. I remembered when I was little Italy had taught me how to draw and said I was wonderful. Since then I had only drawn three other things. Bruder Germany, a few days after I left, Cana, when I had first seen it on the ship and Heftig, when her leg had finally healed. All of them were something very important of me, but for some reason the urge to draw his face was very, very strong.

"I wonder why that is."I said to myself, as we sat down.

"Why what is?"Matthew asked, quietly, telling the waitress what we would eat. He obviously already knew this place.

"Oh, well, I was just looking and I noticed something."I explained, not trying to hide it like most people would.

"What is it?"He asked kindly.

"Well you look a lot like Alfred,"He flinched and scowled."But there are so many things about you that are different that I don't think I'd ever have trouble telling you apart."

"Oh, really,"He asked, smiling a bit."Like what?"

"Well, you're eyes, nose, mouth and nose are the same shape, but yours are smaller,"I said, using my artist's eye on him."Your face is a bit softer than his. You're hair is a lighter blonde, a bit longer and slightly curly. Your eyes would be the same color except yours has purple mixed in and of course you're shorter than him."

"Wow, you noticed all that in a five minute walk?"Matthew looked surprised and the waitress came back with our food.

"Well, when I was little Feliciano taught me how to draw and how to notice small details."I explained.

"Felici-, oh you mean Italy, right?"

"Yep. Of course, there's also your personality's to consider,"He looked interested so I continued."You're much quieter than Alfred. You think before taking a course of action. It seems like you have a lot of ideas, but are either to scared to voice them, or to quiet to be heard."

"Wow,"He said, slowly."You sure are observant."

"I toke Psyche 101 a few years ago,"I shrugged and smiled,"Better than cable.., I was wondering."

"Oh, really,"He asked, still speaking quiet."What is it this time?"

"Would it be okay if I made a sketch of your face?"

"Oh, um, s-sure. I guess,"He said, a bit surprised."I don't see why not."

"Awesome, just act natural."I said, taking out my sketch book and pencils.

At first he continued eating and tried looking natural. It didn't work of course and only made him look extremely strange. Eventually he loosened up and began to relax. He put his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, looking out the window. I grinned and immediately began sketching. His face began to relax and his mouth drooped, almost turning into a frown.

As he became more relaxed the sadness I had seen hiding became more apparent making his eyes glitter like he was about to cry. I checked, worried, and was relieved to find them dry. I sketched some more and didn't stop until Matthew spoke, saying,"It's snowing," in an almost dreamy way.

"Really?"I asked, putting my stuff on the table and pressing my nose to the window.

Matthew laughed a bit at my childish reaction and I turned and glared at him.

"What?"I asked, pouting.

"Nothing,"He smile."You just looked so cute."

"Pst[1],"I said, fiercely, looking out the window."I've just never seen snow before."

"Oh, really,"I nodded,"You wanna go out and play in it?"

"Can we?"I asked, excitedly.

"Sure, why not?"

We payed and grabbed our stuff. Matthew took my hand and led me to a park, with Kuma trailing behind us. We got there and I was amazed to see that the snow was already a couple inches off the ground. I gasped at the beauty. Everything was covered with snow and it was untouched making it look like something from a storybook. Matthew laughed quietly at me again so I scooped up the snow and patted into a ball and threw it at him.

It him straight in the face making his glasses go lopsided. He looked surprised for a second before grinning widely and saying, "Oh, it's on." and throwing a snow ball back at me. I squealed and turned, making it hit me on the side. We threw snow balls at each other, getting more and more serious. We stopped for a second and built snow walls to hide behind and began using our training to make the snow ball fight more fun. Eventually people started gathering, gasping at what seemed to them as ninja like skills. More people gathered and eventually started picking sides. One guy in the back even started bets.

"Show him who's boss!"One girl yelled.

"Come on, don't let a girl beat you!"A boy yelled.

Energized by the yells we began fighting even harder, snowballs flying all directions, a few even going into the crowd. Eventually we stopped each of us gasping and panting for breath and met in the middle of our 'battle field' shaking hands.

"Truce?"I asked.

"Truce."He agreed.

Groaning at the end of the show, people began to walk away. One of them stayed though. He looked very familiar. He had white hair and red eyes and it was only when I saw the yellow bird on his head that I realized who it was.

"Bruder Prussia!?"I asked, surprised.

"Hallo, engelchen,"He said, using my nickname."Nice snowball fight. It was almost as awesome me, right Gillbird? Kesesese~."

"I haven't seen you in forever,"I said, fighting the urge to roll my eyes at his ridiculous laugh."What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around,"He said."Nice to know my little birdie found a friend."

I was about ask who he was talking about when Matthew walked up.

"Um, hey Gilbert,"He said, using Prussia's human name."Long time no see, eh?"

*End of Flashback*

I smiled, remembering our epic battle in the park. _I wonder if Heftig would like the snow, _I thought to myself.

"Koshka[2]? I can come in, da?"Ivan asked through the door.

"Ja, you can."I said, sitting on the bed, my packing done.

"Oh, you are already done packing?"He asked, seeing my suitcase on the floor.

"Yes, I decided to take a plane in the morning."I told him.

"I will miss you, da?"

"I'll miss you to, Ivan."

"Koshka, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Are you serious about fighting Germaniya[3]?"

"Yes. I'm completely sure."

"You are not doing it cause you are mad at him?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Yesterday you said you left five years ago because you were upset. You did not tell us though and instead said you forgot. You could be lying to Germaniya, da?"

"I understand Ivan. No I'm not doing this because I'm mad at meine bruder. I honestly can't remember what happened to make me leave."

"Then this is for your people? They want this, da?"

"Well, I don't think any of them actually want war. They all want their freedom though."

"Then I will help."

"Nein, das ist nicht notwendig[4]. You don't have to."

"I want to, da? Koshka is my dear friend."

"Ivan,"I felt myself tear up and I hugged him."Thank you."

"And after you will become one with mother Russia, da?"

"Sorry, big boy,"I said, patting his chest and smiling."Not this time."

"Ah, well. Maybe next time."He said, smiling as well.

I laughed. I was happy to have a friend. I went down stairs to eat with Ivan. Tomorrow I would board a plane back to Cana and tell my boss about the upcoming war. Until then I was going to enjoy my time here. Or at least, that's what I was planning.

Apparently fate had different ideas. Just as we finished eating the bell rang and Ivan went to answer it. I put the dishes away and when I didn't hear anything I checked to see what was wrong. I walked to out of the kitchen surprised to find Gilbert at the doorway scowling at Ivan. He somehow heard me and when his gaze slid from Ivan to me his scowl deepened. _Fate apparently hates me, _I thought.

* * *

Yay, more cliff hangers! I'm laughing just imagining your annoyed faces at another cliff hanger. In fact this story has two cliff hangers. One with the flash back and one with the actual story. I had to stop the flashback there though because I couldn't think of what else to put. I just had to introduce Prussia to the story. He's just so awesome!

Prussia:Hell ya I am! Kesesesese.

Me:Prussia stop stealing my keyboard! Anywho, tell me what you think. Also, something completely random. =_= what country does this make you think of? Imagine the equal signs as eyebrows.

Prussia:Oh, I know, I know. It's-

Me:*whack Prussia upside the head*Don't tell them! You'll ruin the surprise!

Prussia:So what? I'm totally awesome so it doesn't matter.

Me:Stop stealing the keyboard from me! DX Anyways, thanks for reading. Don't forget to comment. Thanks!

Prussia:Kyly does not own Hetalia or the awesome me and Gillbird. She is so un-awesome she forgot to say that.

Me:*looks at Prussia with face scarier that Russia's*All right. That's it.*sounds of struggle*

Prussia:No let go of me! Fly away, Gillbird, fly away! So not awesome, Kyly!*more sound of struggling.

Me:*wipes hands*Not that that's taken care of one last thing. I found a totally awesome picture that totally sums up my feelings whenever somebody asks who Canada is. Here you go, [canada-extreme-advertising-hetalia-23814246-491-450] Am I right, or am I right? Also, thanks for the lovely reviews! I have a question. I've been kinda stuck on 2p Hetalia lately. What do you guys think 2p Katja would be like? That's all! Bye-bye!


	11. Ah, Hateful Fate

*Katja's POV*

"Tag[1], Bruder Prussia,"I said surprised."What are you doing here?"

"Me and Birdie talked after you left,"He explained, a dark look in his eyes."Is it true you declared war on West?"

"Well, yes and no,"I said, slowly."It depends on how you look at it."

"Answer the question, Katja."He demanded.

"Yes, I did."I answered with a straight face, all emotion gone.

"Why?"

"To get my independence."

"That's what Birdie said, too."He said, loosing his fierce expression.

"Then what are you here for!?"

"I wanted to see if you were really serious,"He said."And now I see you are."

"Wait, wait, wait,"I said, stopping him from leaving."I want to know exactly what you and Matthew talked about."

"Ah, I didn't know you and my little Birdie were such good friends, kesesesese."He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Answer the damn question."I demanded, annoyed.

"Alright, alright."He began.

*Flashback Normal POV*

"Um, hey Gilbert,"He said, using Prussia's human name."Long time no see, eh?"

"My little Birdie,"Prussia cried, tackling him into the snow."I missed you!"

"P-please get off m-me, Gilbert."He stuttered.

"Ah, I am sorry, Birdie."Prussia apologized, helping Matthew stand.

"You guys know each other?"Katja interrupted.

"Um, ya."Matthew replied, blushing.

"Me and Birdie used to date!"Prussia announced.

"Oh, I didn't know you were gay,"Katja said to Matthew."Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I-I'm not gay,"Matthew denied."I'm bi."

"Oh, well that's o.k. too."Katja shrugged.

"Hey, Birdie, how about a kiss, for old time's sake?"Prussia teased.

"N-no thank you."Matthew replied, pulling away.

"All right. I'll just give Cana a kiss."Prussia walked towards Katja.

Katja ran off, pretending to be scared, as Prussia chased her around the snow. Matthew watched, amazed, as they ran all around the park, jumping over swing seats and around the play area. Finally Prussia caught up to Katja and tackled her in the snow. He pinned he arms to her side and caught her legs with his as she breathlessly tried to scream. Matthew walked up to check to see if they were okay. He got there just in time to see Prussia kiss Katja on the nose, causing her to wrinkle it.

Katja stood up and told them that she had to leave because she had to pack for her flight home in the morning. Matthew and Prussia said goodbye as she hugged them both and ran down the street. Prussia turned to Matthew, a serious look on his face.

"I've been hearing rumors, Mattie."He said, using Matthew's 'serious mode' nickname.

"Oh, really? What about?"Matthew asked.

"About what happened in the meeting room today,"He explained."Is it true?"

"Is what true?"Matthew asked, confused.

"Did Katja really declare war on West?"

"Um, kinda."

"What? You've got to be kidding me,"Prussia nearly yelled."Is she some kind of dummkopf[2]?"

"Well, actually, she has a good reason."

"Oh, really? What good reason is there for fighting family,"Prussia demanded."It's so un-awesome!"

"Well, she came to declare independence and-"

"What, seriously,"Prussia interrupted."No way!"

"Um, ya."Matthew said, a little annoyed.

"But, wait. How does that lead to her declaring war on West?"

"Well, he said no."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh mein gott, West. Why must family be so un-awesome?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where is Katja staying?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to her."

"She's staying with Russia."

"Oh, okay. Kinda freaky,"He commented."Hey, Birdie, can the awesome me ask you a question?"

"You just did,"Matthew pointed out."But sure."

"Kesesese,"Prussia laughed, leaning in."Who would you think of if I pulled your curl really hard right now?"

"W-what? W-why?"Matthew asked, blushing.

"You'll have to tell me tomorrow who you thought of,"Prussia grinned, and reached up pulling Matthew's curl as hard as he could before running off."See you tomorrow Birdie!"

At the feeling of his curl being pulled so roughly Matthew felt what could possibly be all the heat in his body rush south, making him blush deeply and pull his coat down. _Stupid Prussia, _he though, _I can't believe he did that. Now I'm gonna be bothered all day. And what did he mean, who would I think about. He's the one who pulled it, so obviously it'd be him. _As soon as he thought that he realized it wasn't true.

When his curl had been pulled it wasn't Prussia's face that flashed through his mind. It was a girl's. The only girl who had noticed him. When he realized who he was thinking of, he blushed harder and walked to his hotel as fast as he could.

*Flashback End/Katja's POV*

"Did you have to pull his curl before you left?"I asked, face palming.

"Hey, that was a totally awesome idea,"Prussia complained."Now I can tell who he likes."

I just shook my head and made Prussia leave surprised when Russia said,"That was scary, da?"

"What? Why?"I asked.

"Because, you had a scary face,"He explained."It looked like you were going to steal my pipe and brain him, da?"

"Oh, don't worry,"I said, pulling what looked like a giant thorn seemingly out of thin air."I have my own weapons."

"What is that?"Russia asked, his eyes widening.

"It's the thorn of a plant that grows on Cana. It's really rare, though, and hard to find."I explained.

"I like you more and more each day, da?Kolkolkol."Russia laughed, smiling.

I shook my head and bid him goodnight. I was gonna have a busy day tomorrow.

*Next Day after boat ride*

I breathed deep, enjoying the smell of the salty sea air. From the boat you could see most of Cana. It was a beautiful island. The beach was pure white sand covered in sea shells and sand dollars, the lucky local occasionally finding a pearl or two. The beach stretched un-interrupted around the whole island. After words was the a small town, one of many scattered around the island.

Finally, covering the whole island, was the dense jungle where I had found Heftig. The jungle was made out of tall trees and many different shrubs and bushes. It also had many different animals including, tigers, monkeys and other animals found in the tropics. It also had many different flowers, the main one being the islands 'national' flower, the Tiger Lilly. Of course since they weren't free yet it wasn't exactly the national flower, but the people had already been discussing things like that and had voted for that flower. I couldn't be happier since the Tiger Lilly was my favorite flower. The boat docked and all my friends came to meet me.

"Welcome home, dear."Miss Mary greeted me. She was an old lady with gray hair and blue-gray eyes.

"We missed you so much."Miss Mary's friend Miss Annabeth added.

Their husbands walked up and welcomed me back as well, telling me about how much work they'd had to do without me. Miss Mary's husband, Carl, was the town baker and always said I made the best cookies and loved when I let him have them for the store. Miss Annabeth's husband, John, was the butcher and I always helped move the meat around and wrap it up on busy days. I talked with the awhile before apologizing and telling them I had to get back home to Heftig. They said goodbye and wished me a happy day. I waved and walked the path home.

I wasn't a hermit, but I liked my privacy and had my house built in the jungle when I moved here. Unlike most people the jungle didn't particularly bother me and I was more than happy walking through it every day. I got to the house and stared at it lovingly. It wasn't exactly huge. It had two stories with three bedrooms on the top floor and one on the ground floor. The ground floor also had the kitchen, front room and bathroom.

Upstairs was my room, my exercise room and the guest room. The room downstairs was used as storage, since I hadn't had a storage room built yet. I unlocked the door and placed my baggage in the living room. A hall went straight through the middle of the house with the living room and bathroom off to the right and the kitchen and storage room off to the left. The staircase was also in the hall and I headed towards it, calling for my dear tiger. Upstairs was another hall, parallel with the one down stairs.

My room was off to the left and was as big as the kitchen and my walk in closet taking the size of the bathroom, which wasn't super big. It was big enough for a sink, toilet and walk in shower and with enough room to change in. On the right was the guest room and exercise room. I went to my I checked my bedroom for Heftig, but the only thing I saw was my bed. My bed was right across from the door and underneath a window so I could wake up when the sun rose, since the left side of the house pointed east. To the right of my bed was the closet.

I looked underneath my bed and in the closet but didn't find her there so I went into my exercise room, which was right across from my room. It had an exercise bike a treadmill, some weights and also doubled as my work room. Heftig wasn't in here so I moved to the guest room, as quietly as possible. Carl and John had been among the men who had helped my build my house and agreed with the placement of the guest room, because it meant guests could sleep in. All that was in there was a small bed, a bedside table with a lamp and a dresser. I waked to the bed and gasped when something hit my back and knocked my onto the bed.

I turned around and smiled when I saw Heftig sitting on my chest. She hadn't grown a bit and was about the size of a child sized stuffed animal making her perfect to snuggle with at night. Which I did. I grabbed her now and hugged he as tight as possible, enjoying the feel of her soft white fur.

"You idiot, let go."She complained, wiggling around.

"But I missed you, Heftig."I whined.

"You are such a child."She said, angrily.

"I still missed you."I said in sing song voice.

"Let me go and get me some food. I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright. Afterwards I'm going to bed."

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. It was rather large with an island in the middle with stools serving as seats. On one side was the stove and counters with the microwave and cooking utensils. On the other side was the sink, dish washer, fridge and the dishes. I went to the fridge and pulled open the freezer door reaching in and grabbing a hunk of meat, setting it on a plate for Heftig. I wrinkled my nose as she immediately attacked the meat gnawing on it happily. Afterwards I washed her up and took us both to bed. I laid down, sighing happily at the feeling of my nice soft bed.

"Hey, idiot, don't go to sleep yet."Heftig said, nuzzling my cheek.

"Why not?"I mumbled.

"Cause I have something to say to you."She said.

"Wa is it?"I asked half asleep.

"I missed you, idiot."She whispered in my ear.

I smiled and held her tighter. Tomorrow I would have to tell my boss about the war but today I was more than happy to just lay in bed holding Heftig and having happy dreams.

* * *

Yay! A nice ending. For some reason I am disappointed about the quality of this chapter. I feel like it could've been better. Oh well. Tell my what you think of Heftig, okay? Don't forget to heart and comment. It keeps my going. Wow. I don't have a lot say this time. Do you even pay attention to what I say at the end?


	12. War

*1 week later Katja's POV*

I woke up exhausted. After I had told my boss about the war with Germany, he had begun to give me more and more work. I rarely got to sleep before midnight and had to wake up early to be able to get enough work done to go to bed before one o' clock. Of course it was preparations for the war, so I couldn't completely blame it on him. We had to make military drill, recruit people, make defenses and other things that come with war. It was very hard work and it was starting to wear on me.

After exercising for a while I looked over at my desk, dismayed to find that the work hadn't done itself. _Not that I actually expected it to happen, _I thought, _although it would've been nice._ I sighed, changed into my day clothes, sitting at my desk and beginning to work. A few hours later I slumped down onto the desk, thoroughly exhausted. I perked up when I heard the phone ring.

I expected it to be Miss Mary or Miss Annabeth. They liked to invite me to dinner and when I declined they would bring over their leftovers. I walked down stairs to the table where the phone sat by the kitchen. I picked up the phone, surprised to find it wasn't Miss Mary or Miss Annabeth. It was a very panicked Italy.

"Waaaa! Angioletto, what do I do?"He cried.

"Feliciano? What's wrong?"I asked, expecting to be something stupid.

"It's Doitsu,"I froze."He wants me to go to war with him against you! What do I do? I don't wanna fight!"

"Feliciano, calm down,"I said."It's fine. I don't really mind if you fight with Germany."

"Whaa? You mean, you don't want me to fight with you?"

"Nope. You're more help to me if you fight with Germany."

"What!? You mean you want me to be a spy, or something!? I can't be a spy! I'm not smart enough, or-"

"Feliciano, stop,"I cut him off."That's not what I mean. I just meant that you're no danger to me. I'm pretty sure my military's better than yours."

"Really? I'm so relieved!"

"Good. Why don't you go tell Germany that you'll join him?"

"Right! I'll tell Doitsu right away!"

I hung up my phone and turned around to see Heftig. She growled and told me to get her food. With a couple of imaginative swears thrown in. _Honestly, _I thought, _if I didn't know better I'd think she spent all her time with Lovino. _I got her food and decided I might as well get myself some to. I ate and did some work that required my computer before checking my e-mail.

After wards I went to my room, fully intending to have a nice long nap. Unfortunately the bell rang tight then. I trudged down stairs, hoping the person would go away. That wasn't very likely though. The people here were very patient. I opened the door surprised to see Germany standing in the middle of my yard. To the left and a little behind him stood a trembling Italy and behind them were soldiers from both countrys.

"Tch! Damn."I muttered to myself.

"Cana,"Germany called, using my country name."I demand you surrender."

"Are you serious,"I asked, grabbing my gun and going outside."You must be a real Miststück[1] if you think I'll surrender that easily!"

"Put down ze gun,"He said, when I aimed at him."Ve both know you can't him me!"

"True."I shot in the crowd anyways, cringing when Italy did exactly what I expected, shrinking away from Germany and next to the forest.

"Verdammt, just but avay ze gun."He said.

"Okay."I said, throwing the gun in the house.

"Gut, now surrender."He told me.

"No thanks."I said, reaching down and pulling a knife out of my boot and throwing it, all in the blink of an eye.

"You missed."He said, smiling smugly.

"Who said I was aiming for you?"I asked, feeling horrid.

"Wha,"Realizing this he turned to see Italy trembling, my knife imbedded in the tree behind him, less then an inch from his throat."Italy!"

"Waaa! That was so scary!"Italy cried, sinking to the ground.

"How bout this,"I say, bringing his attention back to me."A good old, fist fight. No guns, no knives against each other. That sound good?"

"Ja. Perfect."He agreed.

Germany handed his gun back to one of his soldiers and shrugged off his coat, leaving him in his black wife beater. I took off my shirt, revealing the sports bra I hadn't changed out of after exercising. I walked out into the yard and crouched into the starting position that Germany taught me. Seeing the position he frowned and charged forward. Germany shot out a punch and I jumped, using his arm to propel me over him. I spun around to kick him, but he caught my foot.

He tried to throw me, but I spun and landed on my feet, my back to Italy. This was what I had been waiting for. I reached down into my boot and grabbed a knife. Germany's face twisted in anger, thinking I was going back on my promise. Instead I back flipped into the tree behind Italy where my other knife was. Germany looked confused and I dropped down behind Italy and grabbed him, pressing my knife to his throat.

"Feli!"Germany cried, the nickname slipping out in his desperation.

"Not another move."I warned as he stepped forward.

"Let him go."German growled.

"Ah, ah, ah,"I warned, waving my finger back and forth, speaking over the now crying Italy."I don't think you're in any position to make demands."

"Vat do you vant."He asked.

"I want your men to put down their weapons and I want you and them to leave in peace."I told him.

"How do I know you von't hurt Feliciano?"he asked, suspiciously.

"I won't do anything that's not necessary. As soon as you and the soldiers are off my island I'll let him go,"I said."Ich schwöre auf mein Leben."

"Fine,"He agreed, angrily."Pull back! Ve are pulling back! Put down you veapons und leave ze island in peace!"

The German and Italian shoulders put their weapons in a pile and left down the path to the village. Germany stayed a little while longer, glaring heatedly at me before slipping down the path. I waited for a few hours until they left and stood up. I slipped the knife I had been holding in my boot and wrenched the other one out of the tree. I turned to see if Italy had run off. I was surprised to find him watching me.

"Feli,"I began, struggling to find the right words."About what happened. You have to understa- I mean a couldn't-"

"You planned it, didn't you,"Italy asked, cutting me off."You told me to fight with Germany, cause you expected this to happen."

"No, I-,"I stopped myself, knowing it would be wrong to lie."Yes. I did. I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to apologize,"He said, surprising me."I understand. We have to do everything we can to protect our people. If it makes you feel better, I will say I forgive you."

With that he walked off not hearing my mumbled words. I walked into the house and picked up my gun, setting it in the hidden box I had in the closet. I went upstairs and took a shower. I finished, but only dressed in my underwear and robe. It was official. I was at war with my brother.

The person who had raised me and taught me to fight was now my enemy. I went downstairs, mildly surprised to find that a couple of hours had past since the fight. I got Heftig and me some food. Unlike normally, Heftig didn't say anything. She could tell I was just going through the motion, not really paying attention to what I was doing. Inside I was completely numb.

*TVs at other countrys houses Normal POV*

A couple days later, as each nation sat down to eat they each saw the same thing. They turned the TVs on to find the news with some surprising news. A pretty news lady stood on a ship that was moving away from an island, covered in trees. She had long black hair and green eyes. She wore a blue suit. She spoke into the microphone, sadness gracing her features.

"About a week ago the representative for the island of Cana, Katja Belschmidt, showed up at a world meeting with surprising news,"The news lady said."She announced that the island people were officially declaring their independence from Germany. Instead of granting their request, the representative of Germany, Katja's older brother, Ludwig Belschmidt, denied, saying the country was not yet ready to be free. Ms. Belshcmidt countered by declaring war, saying 'We will do everything to get our freedom. Whether you agree or not.' Then a few days ago the first battle broke out. The German military attempted to invade Cana and make their leader surrender. Instead, after a day of fighting, they were informed that the Canan soldiers had taken the Italian Prime Minister hostage, threatening to kill him if the German military did not retreat. Eventually the Germans pulled back, leaving their weapons, and went back home. Afterwards, in accordance to their promise, the Canan soldiers let the Prime Minister go and left. This is a truly sad event as as family fights family, much like the Revolutionary War of America, beginning in 1775 and ending 9 years later in 1783. I'm Joan Marksman and this is Channel 5 news."  
Each country had a different reaction to the shocking news.

America:All right, Katja! Kick his ass!

England:Did they really have to mention the Revolutionary War?

France:Ohonhonhon. Thing are about to get interesting, non?

Russia:Ah, Koshka? Why did you not call me for help. I would've come, da?

China:That is not what she actually said, aru.

Japan:Oh, my. This is certainry troubring.

Romano:What the hell do I care? Get back to my fucking show!

Spain:Oh, poor angelito.

Canada:Oh, no. Katja.

"I don't know if I can forgive myself though."

* * *

First. Please don't hate me! I couldn't think of any other way to do the fight. I promise I absolutely love Italy and that no countrys will die. In my story they can't die unless their countrys are destroyed. So ya, again, please don't hate me. As for the way I did their reaction, well that just seemed the easiest way to do it. I laughed when I thought of Romano reaction though. How many people were not surprised by that? Haha. Also, if you're confused, the sentence at the end is what Katja said when Italy was walking away. If you have any other question, don't hesitate to comment and ask. Thanks for reading! Bye-bye


	13. Hiding

*Three weeks later in Canada(country not person)Normal POV*

Katja ran through the streets, going as fast as she could despite the wounds in her body. She had been running all across the North American continent trying to find a place to hide. It seemed that they would find her no matter where she went. She didn't know why, but Germany had ninjas as soldiers now. At least that's what she thought of them as. The people were dressed all in black with covers over their faces.

The last three weeks she had noticed that she was being followed, until finally, about a week ago, she had been suddenly attacked. The wounds weren't serious, but before she could counter attack the strange people had rushed off. Katja immediately packed her bags and left, sailing to the very bottom of the North American continent. Though she hadn't told anyone the strange people had found here and started following her again. They would periodically attack her and jump away. It was starting to annoy her.

When she had finally been warn down, they had attacked, dealing more serious damage than before. By then she was already at the edge of North Dakota and ran into Canada. From there Katja worked her way towards Matthew's house, slowly becoming weaker as the ninja's attacked. Of course it wasn't just there attacks on her. She knew that her people were weakening as well, otherwise she would've healed by now. Finally she found herself standing on the doorstep of the house she had been seeking and knocked.

"Hold on, s'il vous plait[1],"She heard of voice call before the door opened."Oui[2], what is...Katja?"

"Hallo Matty."Katja managed to say, before fainting from exhaustion and blood loss.

"Katja,"He cried, catching her."Katja wake up! Kumajiji, call Russia."

Matthew carefully picked her up and carried her to the guest room, gently laying her on the bed. He toke the phone from Kumajiro and explained to Ivan what happened. Ivan immediately said he was coming over before hanging up. There was knock on the door, surprising Matthew, who jumped. He walked down the stairs and looked out the peep-hole. Standing on his porch were two men who were very obviously German soldiers.

"Oui, comment puis-je vous aider[3]?"He asked, when he opened the door.

"Ve are looking for a vomen,"The taller guard said, pulling out a picture of Katja."Have you seen her?"

"Excusez-moi[4]?"Matthew asked, pretending not to know English.

"Zis vomen,"The man said slowly, tapping the picture."Have you seen her?

"Je suis desole je ne comprends pas[5]."Matthew apologized.

"Just tell us if you see her."The soldier says, giving the picture to Matthew.

"S'il vous plait laissez pas[6]."Matthew says, shutting the door without taking the picture.

He hears the German man sigh angrily, before leaving. Matthew sighs and goes up stares to check on Katja. He's dismayed to find that she is still passed out and slightly bleeding. He walks forward to dress her wounds when he realizes there are a few on her chest. _Merde[7], _Matthew thought, _I can't dress those. _He begins thinking, trying to figure out someone he can ask for help when the bell rings again.

"Who is it?"He askes, opening the door.

"Privet[8], Matvey[9],"Ivan says, when he opens the door."Where is Koshka?"

"This way."Matthew lead him up stairs to the guest room.

"What happened to my poor Koshka?"Ivan asked.

"I don't know,"Matthew's face creased in worry."She just showed up on my doorstep and fainted."

"Why do her wounds not heal?"

"She's not exactly doing very well in the war."Matthew explained, sighing sadly.

"I did not even know she had left her doma[10],"Ivan said."Why would she not call me for help?"

"I didn't know she was coming here either,"Matthew spoke in his usual quiet manner."She didn't call me to tell me she was coming. She just showed up."

"Uhhh,"The two men froze as Katja moaned and opened her eyes."Matty? Ivan? When did I get here?"

"You don't remember what happened?"Matthew asked.

"All I remember is going through the streets trying to get to your house,"She explained."Guess I did."

"Koshka what is going on,"Ivan demanded."Why are you so bol'[11]?"

"Nothings going on, really,"She said, moving her hands back and forth in front of her."I'm just having more trouble with the war then I thought."

"What are you doing here?"Asked Matthew.

"Umm, well about that,"Katja scratched the back of her head."Would you mind if I stayed here for a awhile?"

"What? Why?"Matthew looked baffled.

"Well, lately these guys have been after me,"She explained."I think they're from Japan. Anyways, I was hoping I could hide out here for awhile."

"Why here?"

"Da. You could have stayed at my dom[10.1]."Ivan offered.

"Danke Ivan, but they know you're my ally so they'd look there first."Katja explained.

"Well, I don't know."Matthew said, slowly.

"It's alright if I can't,"Katja says quickly."After all, if they found out I was here, they'd probably assume you were my ally as well and I don't want you to get pulled into this. I might me able to stay with Spain or someone. Maybe France."

"You can stay here!"Matthew said, as soon as he heard the name France.

"Ah, danke Matty! Danke!"Katja thanked him, smiling brightly.

"You are so vid[12], Matvey,"Ivan said."Maybe you will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Uh, I-I don't k-know."Matthew stuttered.

"Anyways, on to more important things,"Katja interrupted."Who's gonna dress my wounds? Cause I can't do it by myself."

"U-um, actually. I-I was g-gonna call s-someone t-to do t-that."Matthew explained.

"Call Hungary,"Katja said, not noticing his stutter."I'm sure she'd be fine with coming."

"O-okay."Matthew runs out to call Hungary.

"You are in pain, aren't you Koshka?"Ivan asked, when he left.

"I didn't know it hurt so much,"Katja said, letting her pain show."When your home is captured."

"Ah, so it is worse than we thought,"Ivan said, looking at her."You did not want Matvey to know, da?"

"I don't want him to worry,"Katja said, her voiced laced with the pain she had been hiding."I don't know why, but I have this overwhelming compulsion to protect him."

"Ah, I see,"Ivan smiled knowingly."Well, you could do worse. I have to go home now. I will call you and see how you are doing, da?"

"Um, sure. Bye."Katja said, thinking.

"Do svidaniya, Koshka."Ivan said, leaving.

_ What does he mean I could do worse, _Katja wondered when she left. Another wave of pain hit her and she curled over in as Matthew walked in.

"Are you okay?"He asked, running to her in worry.

"I'm fine,"Katja smiled at him, painfully."Just moved a way I shouldn't have is all."

"Well, take it easy eh,"He said, a bit suspicious."Hungary said she'll be here in a little while."

About half an hour passed before Hungary came into the room, toke one look at Katja and demanded, "What in the world did you do to yourself?"

"It wasn't my fault,"Katja pouted."I just got beat up a little."

"Don't worry, um...what's your name again?"Hungary asked, a bit embarrassed.

"It's Canada."Matthew sighed.

"Well, don't you worry Canada"Hungary shooed him out of the room."I'll have Katja fixed up in no time."

"Alright. Be careful. Don't hurt her to much."Matthew barely got out the last word before Hungary shut the door on him.

"So, what has our kis angyal[13] been up to?" She asked, turning to Katja.

Katja explained what had been happening since her first fight with Germany. Even though Hungary scared her a bit she had always looked at her as a sort of older sister. Hungary listened with out a word as she dressed Katja's wounds carefully. By the time Katja finished, including her conversation with Matthew and Ivan, her wounds were all taken care of. Instead of saying anything, Hungary stared at Katja for awhile before hitting her on the head, telling her to be careful and leaving. Katja laid back thoroughly exhausted and wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

*sniff sniff*I'm a horrible author...authoress...either way it don't matter! I'm awful! I'm so sorry for taking forever to upload! I'm horrible and need to be tortured! Feel free to digitally slap me! Well, no not really. I don't want to be slapped...I think I might finish this story today...or tomorrow. I don't! But I'm definitely going to finish! That's all! Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Questions

*Canada's House 1 week later normal POV*

Katja ran down the stairs excitedly. She had gotten up in the morning to shower and was happily surprised to find most of her wounds healed. She ran into the living room, looking for Matthew, annoyed to find only Kumajiro laying on the couch.  
"Hey, Kuma. Where's Matty?"She asked, sitting down and picking the little bear up.  
"Who are you?"Kumajiro asked.  
"You know who I am,"Katja said, pouting."I'm the girl who had to be wrapped up."  
"Oh, bandage girl."Kumajiro said, laying his head down on Katja's lap.  
"Don't fall asleep! Tell me where Matty is!"Katja protested, shaking him a bit.  
"Who?"  
"Canada, your owner."  
"He's making food."The bear than proceeded to lay back down and go to sleep.  
Katja ran to the kitchen, almost running into Matthew in the process.  
"Katja, what are doing running around,"He asked worriedly."You have to be more careful!"  
"But Matty, look."She said, pulling up her shirt to show her stomach criss crossed with scars."I'm all better!"  
"Are the ones on your chest healed?"He asked.  
"Most of them are."Katja replied, scowling.  
"Well, then you still need to be careful,"Matthew turned around and went into the kitchen."Come on, I made some pancakes."  
Katja walked in, taking a deep whiff. She watched happily as Matthew flipped a couple of golden brown, steaming pancakes on to her plate and drenched them with maple syrup. Katja happily dug in while Matthew got his own and sat beside her. Kuma walked in a little while later, demanding Matthew get him food. Matthew sighed, but got up and got him a hunk of seal meat out of the freezer. Katja laughed seeing the little bear happily gnawing at the frozen meat. Katja finished and sat there, waiting for Matthew to finish his stack.  
"Matty, I have a question."Katja said, as soon as he finished.  
"What is it?"He asked, taking the dishes to the sink.  
"Well, countries are different then humans, right,"She said, slowly."Biologically I mean."  
"Ya, pretty much,"He answered, explaining."It's harder to kill us and we heal faster. We're also linked to the countries we're named for, so if something happens it could effect us."  
"Right, like how if our economy goes down it makes us sick."She agreed.  
"Yes, why do you want to know,"He asked, suspiciously."Are you feeling sick?"  
"No, I'm fine,"She denied."I was just wondering. So are bodies are pretty much directly connected to our countries?"  
"Yes, you could look at it that way,"He confirmed."Why?"  
"Well, what happens when two countries have sex?"Katja looked at him innocently.  
"Wait, hold on,"Matthew said, blushing."Why do want to know?"  
"No reason, really,"Katja shrugged."I was just wondering."  
"Um, well,"Matthew scratched his neck, embarrassed."I don't think anything happens."  
"OK, thanks."Katja said, walking upstairs.  
Matthew watched her go, surprised. _She asks questions as innocently as a child, _he thought, shaking his head, _to bad I can't tell her she has to wait until she's older. _Matthew shook his head again and began to clean the dishes.

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry! I am a horrible person! I'm just going to put up a bunch of chapters for this. Maybe I'll do all of them. I don't know. I'll do a few though! I'm sorry for taking so long! Es tut uns leid! Scusa! Désolé! Sorry! I'll stop apologizing now. I'll just... go hide under a rock... and maybe die...


	15. Darkness

*Katja's POV*

I opened my eyes and panicked when all I saw was darkness. I tried to raise my hands, and became even more panicked when I found I couldn't move them. I went to open my mouth to yell, but once again something restricted me from doing so. My breath began to get more shallow before I snapped myself out of it, forcing my heart and breathing to slow. I blinked and finally noticed my eyelashes brushing against whatever was covering them. I wiggled my hands around, but only succeeded in giving them rope burn.

"Oh, you're avake,"I heard a german accented voice say."It took you long enough."

"Where am I?"I asked, with a hoarse voice.

"Bitte, but I can't tell you zat,"He laughed."After all, I vouldn't vant you to escape."

I tried to sit up, but gasped and fell back in pain. I blinked the stars out of my eyes, gasping from the pain. The man just laughed and offered no help. I closed my eyes, fully ready to go to sleep when my eyes burst open. What about Matty? I furrowed my brows, trying to remember what happened.

*Flashback Normal POV*

"You can't catch me!"Katja yelled behind her, running into the hallway.

"Katja,"Matthew called, in a worried voice."You have to take it easy! You might re-open one of your wounds."

"I told you, they're all healed,"Katja laughed, opening the closet and stopping when she saw what was inside."Nice."

"I know, but still,"Matthew said, coming into the hallway and stopping when he saw what Katja had found."No."

"Ah, Matty please."Katja begged.

"I said no,"He protested, backing up."I don't want to."

"Pretty please!"She begged with puppy dog eyes.

Eventually Matthew conceded, helping Katja pull out her new found treasure. Katja laughed, dusting off the karaoke machine. She plugged it in and went back to the closet, looking for the microphones that went with it. Matthew watched her from his spot on the couch, laughing at her child like enthusiasm. Finally Katja found the microphones and plugged them in. She sat back happily and turned on the TV.

"Alright, enough messing around,"Katja said after about half an hour."Time to find a good one."

"What do you mean?"Matthew asked, confused.

"I'm gonna see if I can manage to find a song that suits one of us,"She said, gasping when she found a song."Alright, close your eyes, Matty."

"Why?"Matthew asked."

"Just do it."Katja said, smiling when Matthew listened.

(the song is One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks)

~Lyrics~  
Da-da-da n da-da  
Da-da-da da-n da-da

Da-da-da n da-da  
Da-da-da da-n da-da

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no on know your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can  
If you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient  
Waiting  
We live and we learn

To take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love

It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

Da-da-da n da-da  
Da-da-da da-n da-da

Da-da-da n da-da  
Da-da-da da-n da-da

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you've always wished for  
Could be or would be or should be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no on know your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can  
If you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient  
Waiting  
We live and we learn

To take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love

It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight

It's the faith that makes us stronger  
And the only way you get there

Is one step at a time

Da-da-da n da-da  
Da-da-da da-n da-da

Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love

It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time  
~repeat Chorus~  
~End~

Matthew blinked in surprise. That song really did describe him well. He looked at the screen to see the title. One step at a time. That was a good title. Matthew looked at Katja finally seeing her blush.

"That's a wonderful song."He said, an idea in his head.

"Well, I thought it might be a good song for you."She said quietly.

"Would you mind if I sang a song,"Matthew asked."I have a good one in mind."

"Alright."Katja gave him the microphone and took his spot in the couch.

"Close your eyes."He told her, smiling when she laughed.  
(this one is Because You Live by Jesse McCartney)

~Lyrics~  
Staring out at the rain  
With a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world  
In my mind

Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer,  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live  
And breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help

Because you live, girl  
My world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright I survived  
I'm alive again  
Cause of you made it through  
Every storm

What is life, what's the use  
If you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Because you live  
And breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help

Because you live girl  
My world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live  
I live

Because you live  
There's a reason why  
I carry on  
When I lose the fight

I want to give  
What you've given me  
Always

Because you live  
And breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help

Because you live girl  
My world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live  
And breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help

Because you live girl  
My world  
Has everything I need to survive

Because you live  
I live  
I live  
~End~

"What's wrong?"Matthew asked, seeing Katja with her head down.

"I remember."She said, quietly.

"What?"He asked, confused.

"I remember,"She repeated, looking up and shocking Matthew with the pain in her eyes."I remember why I left."

Matthew's eyes widened when he realized what she meant. He reached out to her, but she was already gone. Racing out the door and down the steps. This time Matthew ran after her, but cried out in dismay as a horrible blizzard kicked up, blocking her from his view. The wind and snow were so bad that he didn't see that black van or hear her scream as she was grabbed and knocked out.

*End Flashback Katja's POV*

_So that's what happened, _I though, rubbing my aching head. I sat there quietly, hoping Matthew wasn't to worried and how long I had been gone. I heard a door open and gasped when I felt someone pick me up roughly so I was standing. The man didn't talk, but I could smell the alcohol on his breathe. The man pushed me forward, growling angrily when I stumbled. I felt the wind on my face and thought maybe they were letting me go when everything went black once again.

* * *

She's not going to die! I promise! Anywho, next chapter is the last update for today. I really hope you like this story! Once I finish putting it one here I can put up the sequal! So keep reading, please! See you next chapter!


	16. Rescue

*One Month Later Katja's POV*

The door opened and harsh sunlight streamed in, attacking my eyes. Of course I didn't blink. I didn't react to anything anymore. That way I was hurt less and, if I acted right, I got more food. The same man as usual walked in. Big burly chest and large biceps, atop strong legs, all of it topped off with a bald head.

I sat up as he walked in and watched as he began the normal routine. First he made sure my shackles were well secured. He tightened them and I made the mistake of wincing when the cold metal bit into my skin. The man raised his meaty hand and slapped me, making my head whip sideways. Though I was sure it was now red I did not raise my hand to cup my cheek. That would just invite more anger and pain.

Next he cleaned out the pot I used to go to the bathroom. Sadly I had been sick, so he delivered another painful slap to my face as punishment, causing the delicate skin in my mouth to break open, once again. I could no longer talk, because the skin was so delicate that my teeth would break it open again. The blood began to dribble down my chin, but I just sat and watched. He left for a few minutes and then came back with my food. As usual it was a piece of bread and water, with special pills that made me drowsy so they could take me to The Room.

I had never actually seen the inside of The Room. They would always put a bag over my head before they took me in there. The most I knew was that it smelled like blood. The man set me down in the chair and tied my hands to the back. I sat there, not saying anything even when he purposely pulled my hands back to far causing pain to shoot down my spine. The man then tied my feet to the legs of the chair, making sure I could not move them.

Next came the questions. First they would start with my name and then they would begin questioning me about my country's plans for the war. Of, course I could not answer these questions for two reasons. My mouth was too raw for me to talk and I hadn't hear anything from my country since I had escaped to his house. The memory of him was all that kept me alive. Without it I would have withered like flower without any sun.

The men occasionally hit me for not answering, causing the inside of my mouth to bleed worse and more blood to dribble down my chin. Eventually they stopped the questions and the bald man took me back outside. He ripped the bag off my head and shoved my head into a barrel full of cold water. He held it in there for a second before yanking it back out. I no longer fought to get out of the water. Like everything else that would only bring me pain.

Afterwords the man took me back to my room and locked the shackles back around my wrists. He left, closing the door behind me, leaving just little bit of sunlight that came threw the slats on the door. I had grown use to the darkness and my eyes adjusted quickly. When I had first gotten here the darkness had frightened me. Now it was my only friend. It allowed me to see him.

First I saw his body, tall and strong. Next came his smile, which was as soft as snow. Then his hair, flowing and beautiful. It was my only source of true light. Finally came his eyes. As always they looked at me kindly and full of love.

"You're not looking so good,"Matthew said, softly."You should try getting out sometime. You know you could. All you have to do is pretend to eat the pills. You don't have to swallow them. Then, when you're outside, run."

It usually went on like this. He would offer words of advice, trying to motivate me to run. Finally he would sigh and just hold me, whispering words of comfort. I was happy, when I was in the dark. We were alone and no one would bother us for hours, until the next meal of bread and water came. I didn't know how he got in, but I could never ask, even if I wanted to.

For some reason, though, today was different. I has just gotten comfortable in his embrace when the door opened and the light chased him away. I looked up, surprised to find my self staring into cool purple eyes. Instead of the bald man it was a man I had never seen before. His hair was nearly white and he wore a beige coat and pink scarf despite the heat. He was also a very large man, causing me to wonder if he was fat or if his coat was bulky. He reached a hand out to me and I flinched, expecting to be hit.

"Koshka, why do you draw away?"The man asked, obviously not German.

I just stared at the man instead of answering. Once again he reached out, but instead of hitting he ran his hand across my face. I flinched as he touched each bruise and wondered what he was doing. Finally he pulled out a lead pipe and raised above his head. I tried to move, expecting them to try and kill me this way, even though they knew I was a country and that it would be impossible. Instead I was surprised when I heard the crash of metal on metal and looked down to see the shackles hanging limp on my wrists, the chains broken.

The man carefully helped me up and lead me outside. My mind cleared when I realized what was going on. They were moving me to another 'safe house'. The man lead me out past the yard and into a topless car, confusing me further. Shouldn't they be hiding me? They wouldn't want the people to see me and run risk of them noticing me. The man saw my confused look and smiled.

"I am taking you to my house in Russia,"He explained."You remember visiting, da?"

I knew this man? Was he taking me away? No, that was impossible. It was another one of their tricks, designed to make me drop my guard so they could punish me. I tense my shoulders, determined not to fall for his trick. I obediently entered the car and sat, not making a move as we drove off.

* * *

... Short. Again. Yay, she's saved! XD Well, last chapter for today. Hope you liked! I'll probably have irregular updates, but I am going to finish this story soon! I promise! ... Lots of promises... Oh well! See you next chapter!


End file.
